Into The Woods
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend. Daryl/OC, Merle/Oc friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods

Chapter 1

_**Song – No Light No Light – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**You are holding my hand  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said**_

_**You are the night time fear**_  
_**You are the morning**_  
_**When it's clear**_  
_**But, it's over your start**_

_**You're my head**_  
_**You're my heart**_

_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**_  
_**I never knew daylight could be so violent**_  
_**A revolition in the light of day**_

_**You can chose what stays and what fades away**_  
_**And I'd do anything to make you stay**_

_**No light, no light  
No light**_

* * *

Daryl James Dixon stared around the woods as he sat on a grey horse that he had borrowed from Hershel, he was on his own looking for Sophia again, while the others were at Hershel's farm. Seemed a little typical, him always being the one to go out into the dark scary woods. Not that the woods were actually scary to him, he felt more at home there then with the group sometimes.

Daryl's thoughts were interrupted when the horse whinnied in fright after seeing a rattlesnake. The horse reared back, causing it's rider to fall off and into a creek, cutting his face and shooting an arrow into his right side, causing him to yell in pain.

"Damn horse." Daryl mumbled. He tried to stay conscious. Being anything but alert in the dense forest was suicide, particularly these days.

As the darkness began to creep into his vision, he heard a familiar voice yell his name. He thought nothing of it at first but then it came again and soon two dark figures moved towards him, one was short, child size while the other one was an adult.

"DARYL!" the familiar voice cried out and Daryl realized who it was who was calling his name.

Sophia!

As thrilled as he was to finally find the girl, alive and relatively well, he wasn't the one that had the hunter's attention.

A young woman strode towards him. There was grace in her steps as if she were a dancer. Her hands twisted and welded two Sais as she calmly slammed them into the heads of two walkers that Daryl had just realized were there.

His vision blurred and darkened more but the woman struck a cord of familiarity in him. The dark red mass of hair on top of her head. As she got closer, the undeniable shine of green eyes rang through his nearly incoherent mind. Then there was the boots. The boots gave her away like nothing else could have. Black biker boots, scuffed at the toes and frayed laces. Angel wings were painted on the side, fading now from age but still visible.

"You're good now, Daryl." Her voice was the last thing he heard. Her form crouching down at his side, the last he saw before he fell into the darkness of the unconscious world.

Aleigh Serenity Blaze his mind screamed as he fell into darkness.

* * *

_Daryl had just come back from a hunt in the woods near to the trailer he shared with Merle and his daddy...or he would have shared with them if not for them almost always being gone. He paused in his heavy steps when he saw a young girl, no older than seventeen, waiting outside their trailer. He frowned he walked cautiously up to her, pointing his crossbow at her as he did._

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Daryl snarled at her. He took in her appearance the pair of acid grey skinny jeans, the tight black vest top and black studded biker ankle boots. Her dark green eyes, heavily lined, turned towards him in surprise before narrowing. Her hands gripped her hips as she took in the man before her, her dark red curls glowing in the sunlight._

_"Put it away, cowboy." The girl snapped back. Daryl frowned, off guard at the fact that this girl wasn't exactly scared of him. He didn't lower the crossbow though, which resulted in a roll of the girl's eyes. "You must be Daryl."_

_"Who are you?" Daryl asked again._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" The girl teased, smiling with a flirtatious wink that caught the man off guard._

_At that moment Merle came out, holding a bottle of Southern Comfort in his right hand._

_"Put it away, Darylina, girly's a guest, not a pest." Merle told him amused, and then frowned._

_"C'mon in girl its getting cold, got beers in the fridge" and walked off into the trailer leaving Daryl and the young girl outside._

_"Come on." Daryl muttered and the girl followed him into the trailer, beer bottles and empty pizza boxes littered the living area but if the girl minded she didn't show it. "I'm not gonna ask again so who the fuck are you?" There was a growl in his voice this time, getting on the edge of waiting._

_"Since you asked so nicely cowboy, the name's Aleigh Serenity Blaze." she said giving him a smirk. Merle chuckled as he watched the exchange, impressed with the girl holding her own. He pulled her down next to him on the old couch and dropped a blanket on top of her. She scoffed under it and pulled it off her head before punching Merle in the arm._

_"Merle you picking from the school girls now?" Daryl asked, unsure if he should be impressed at his brother's ability to pick up women or disgusted that he's gone into the jail bait._

_"Don't be a fucking idiot!" Merle snapped. "This one's just...I dunno, found her. She's like a puppy." While Aleigh rolled her eyes at that, she didn't say anything as she curled up on the couch, drawing her legs up so her knees rested against her chest, pulling the blanket closer. Merle didn't even look at her as he got back up from the couch and went hunting for something to eat._

_"Taking in strays now?" Daryl muttered, not expecting an answer. His eyes hadn't left Aleigh yet. He knew damn well that if Merle had told the girl she could move in then he was going to be the one to take care of her._

_The next few hours, Daryl watched Aleigh and she would glance at him and wink at him, her dark emerald green eyes sparkling._

_Merle was passed out on one of the sofas snoring lightly, an empty bottle of Southern Comfort on the floor._

_"If you want something...just ask." Aleigh laughed, moving closer to him. "Do you want me to kiss you? Touch you?" She leaned even closer, her mouth touching at his ear. "Blow you? Screw you?" Her hand trailed over his chest as she slowly leaned back, dragging her lips across his cheek. Daryl hated to admit it but he actually shuddered. "So what is it you want?" she asked seductively caressing his arm._

_"Don't want anything." Daryl ground out._

_"You are such a liar." Aleigh whispered. She pressed her lips to his before he could argue and for a few sweet moments, he found himself falling into the soft warmth of her before the words JAIL BAIT rang through his mind and he pushed her back. Aleigh just laughed before she rose to her feet. "Night Daryl...sweet dreams."_

* * *

**_Tell me what you want me to say  
But would you leave me,  
And after all I've done?_**

_**And would you need me,**_  
_**If I've found what I've become?**_  
_**But it's so easy,**_  
_**To sing it so cold**_  
_**But it's so hard, my love,**_  
_**To say it to you, all alone**_

_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**_  
_**I never knew daylight could be so violent**_

_**A revolition in the light of day,**_  
_**You can chose what stays and what fades away**_  
_**And I'd do anything to make you stay**_

_**No light, no light**_  
_**No light**_

_**Tell me what you want me to say**_  
_**You are the revolition**_  
_**You are to get it right**_  
_**But, it's a conversation,**_  
_**I just can't help tonight**_  
_**You are the revolition, some kind of revolution.**_

_**You are the re-volition.**_  
_**You are the re-volition,**_  
_**You are to get it right.**_

_**But, it's a conversation,**_  
_**I just can't help tonight.**_  
_**You are the re-volition, some kind of revolution**_  
_**Tell me what you want me to say.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods 

Chapter 2

_**Song – What The Water Gave Me – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Time it took us  
To where the water was  
That's what the water gave me  
And time goes quicker  
Between the two of us  
Oh, my love, don't forsake me  
Take what the water gave me**_

_**Lay me down**_  
_**Let the only sound**_  
_**Be the overflow**_  
_**Pockets full of stones**_

_**Lay me down**_  
_**Let the only sound**_  
_**Be the overflow**_

_**And don't  
The world's a beast of a burden  
You've been holding on a long time  
And all this longing  
And the shields are left to rust  
That's what the water gave us**_

* * *

_He really couldn't help it. She was just...damn! Aleigh had slid off the couch and sat on the floor after Merle had passed out and started teetering towards her. Daryl just watched her. It didn't help that every time she caught him, she would wink at him, smiling. Once she even pursed her lips in his direction._

_It boiled Daryl's blood that he found the girl to be as interesting as she was when she had barely said anything to him. Actually, she hadn't said anything at all. Aleigh got up from the floor and cleared up a few bottles and the pizza boxes. It was such a bizarre action that Daryl had a whole other reason to watch her._

_Finally fed up with him, Aleigh spun around to face the younger Dixon. She placed herself nearby him, hands on her hip, eyebrow raised._

_"What?" Daryl asked, playing dumb for the moment._

_"If you want something...just ask." Aleigh laughed, moving closer to him. "Do you want me to kiss you? Touch you?" She leaned even closer, her mouth touching at his ear. "Blow you? Screw you?" Her hand trailed over his chest as she slowly leaned back, dragging her lips across his cheek. Daryl hated to admit it but he actually shuddered. "So what is you want?"_

_"Don't want anything." Daryl ground out._

_"You are such a liar." Aleigh whispered. She pressed her lips to his before he could argue and for a few sweet moments, he found himself falling into the soft warmth of her before the words JAIL BAIT rang through his mind and he pushed her back. Aleigh just laughed before she moved away from him. "Night Daryl...sweet dreams."_

_With that, the young red head was out of the room to another part of the trailer._

_After a while he assumed it was safe to go to bed. Daryl put a blanket over Merle and went into his bedroom, stripping off his shirt when he saw Aleigh in his bed wearing a pair of black shorts and a black vest top._

_"What the fuck are you doing in my bed woman?" Daryl snarled at her._

_Aleigh sat up and raised a thin black eyebrow, "Merle offered me this bed Daryl, for your information." She told him simply, her dark red wavy curls bouncing._

_"Fuck this" Daryl snarled. He thought briefly over the ramifications of just tossing her out of the bed. She couldn't have been that heavy, it would have easy. "You can keep the bed." He'd go the high road this once. He stormed off to the living room and crashed out on a sofa pissed off at the fact that Aleigh was so..._

_Fucking sexy and hot, fuck he was getting hard just thinking about her, he was older than her by two years, he was nineteen, Aleigh was seventeen, not that the people in this town gave a flying shit._

_Daryl fisted himself, trying to forget about what had happened between them, trying not to think about the feel of her lips on his. He didn't want to think about way she looked in those little shorts and vest...in his bed...all challenging and ready for a battle._

_Daryl leaned against the pillow and felt his eyes flutter shut._

_Goddamn her!_

_The next morning he woke up to the smell of fried bacon and sausages, and immediately his stomach growled._

_He heaved himself up from the sofa to see Aleigh awake and wearing a grey vest top and a pair of black skinny jeans with her black boots._

_"Merle's already gone, he did have some food though and a motherfucking hangover" she answered his question, as he sat down at the table and Aleigh handed him a plate filled with bacon, eggs, sausages and pancakes on a separate plate with fucking maple syrup._

_"The fuck were you doing sleeping in my room girl? Daryl yelled at her, annoyed from last night._

_Aleigh narrowed her dark green eyes at him for a moment and walked towards him calmly._

_"Your brother saved me, simple as that." Aleigh declared._

_"Yeah right." Daryl shot back._

_"Believe it or not, but it happened." Aleigh muttered. She sat down with her own food and stayed quiet even though Daryl's look clearly yelled at her to elaborate._

* * *

As Daryl's eyes began to flutter open, he noticed that where he was it was warm and he was on a comfortable bed.

"Aleigh, Daryl's awake" Sophia's voice jerked him back to where he was.

Sophia was safe.

Thank fuckin christ!

Wait...Aleigh?

Daryl sat up and locked his eyes on the red headed woman making her way over from where she had been sharpening her sais. His eyes glazed slightly at the sight of the curvy body he had once had memorized. Dear God, if Sophia wasn't there...and if he wasn't feeling as shitty as he was, Daryl knew he would have grabbed at Aleigh and dragged her to him to get a refresher taste.

"Hey there Cowboy, how you doing?" Aleigh asked, almost looking amused. There she went, teasing him again. Fucking bitch.

"Bite me, I'm fine." Daryl growled, eyes narrowing. He turned the blue orbs to the little girl and softened his expression slightly. "How you doing kid?"

"I'm good thanks to Aleigh." Sophia cheerfully informed him with a smile. "She got me before a walker did. Got a little over cautious when checking me for bites but then she's been good." Aleigh smiled softly behind the little blonde and sat back down, sharpening stone in one hand, Sais in the other.

"So how did you find Sophia then Aleigh?" Daryl asked secretly loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"I was hunting in the woods, when I saw Sophia running in front of me with a fucking walker behind her, so I get up and grab this little angel and tell her to stay in the house, and I stab the son of a bitch in the eye, stupid bastard" Aleigh said calmly.

Daryl looked her up and down, Aleigh's hair was longer and darker, and he then looked down at his side to see a thick clean bandage wrapped around it.

"Lucky for you Daryl it was a clean fucking wound and that you didn't get bit" Aleigh told him.

Daryl glanced at the windows, it was getting dark, "It's too dark to get back to the farm now damn it" Daryl said annoyed.

Aleigh smirked and then realised something. "so I'm guessing Merle is back at that...farm?" She asked calmly.

Oh shit. Daryl thought. He paused, wondering how to explain this. He guessed he might as well just tell her straight out.

"Merle got left behind by some other people that are in the group we were part of." Daryl explained, looking around and taking in his surroundings. "When we went back to get him, he wasn't there no more. Cut his hand off and apparently took out a couple of walkers with one hand."

"Sounds like Merle." Aleigh muttered softly, a slight grin on her face. "So ain't seen him yet?"

"Probably never will again." Daryl mused, resigned to the fact.

"Thought the same thing on you and yet here we are." Aleigh pointed out.

"So you guy know each other?" Sophia asked, reminding the two adults that she was with them.

"We go a ways back." Aleigh explained to the little girl. She put her sais through her belt at the back then grabbed Sophia playfully, smiling. "But that's a tale for a different day Angel; it's time for you to get some sleep now."

Sophia nodded and Aleigh took her into the bedroom next door to them, and Daryl.

Daryl could hear through the wall that Aleigh was making sure that Sophia had a knife on her and once assured by this, Aleigh bid Sophia good night and left.

Aleigh sat down next to him on a comfortable armchair, when Daryl spoke.

"You gave her a fuckin knife Aleigh?" Daryl asked stunned.

Aleigh glared at him, "Sophia needs something to protect herself with, if I hadn't found her, Sophia would be a walker and inside Hershel's barn" Aleigh said coolly.

Daryl blinked for a moment not quite sure he'd heard Aleigh right.

Walkers.

In the motherfuckin barn.

Jesus fuckin Christ they couldn't catch a break.

"How do you know?" Daryl asked her stunned.

Aleigh sighed "I was scouting one day and I saw them putting them in the barn and the teenager mentioned Hershel's name" Aleigh told him.

Daryl nodded slowly and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, both thinking over what to do next.

"Daryl." Aleigh muttered, green eyes drifting up to lock with his blues that were already on her. He raised an eyebrow and watched a small grin cross her face. "You're staring again Cowboy."

"We can rectify that." Daryl mused as his hands shot forward and dragged the woman to him. She met him half way and their lips crashed in a heated connecting. They moved together in a familiar sense as Aleigh sat herself carefully on his lap, her thighs straddling his, hands lifting into his hair. She moaned against his mouth, thinking but never saying that she actually missed the red neck hunter.

His hand had an almost painful grip on her waist as he held her wiggling hips in place. She whimpered at not being able to get the friction she so desired. He chuckled slightly even as he refused to part lips. Her hands drifted down from his head as their tongues proceeded to battle it out, seeking access to the other's mouth.

"Damn girl!" Daryl suddenly hissed out when Aleigh's hand pressed a little hard against his bandaged side. Her other hand shot up and clapped over his mouth as she froze, listening to any noise from the other room. When there was nothing, her hand returned on it's journey south. Daryl grabbed the wrist to the hand over his mouth and pulled it away.

"Finally something good about hell." Aleigh whispered, smirking. Her hand slid under the waist band of his pants and gripped the already hardening member. "Aww, is widdle Daryl starved for attention?"

"How about getting that mouth put to better use then throwing out insults?" Daryl suggested in a challenging tone. "Or you just gonna be a great big tease?"

"You miss it that much huh?" Aleigh asked playfully, flicking out her tongue and wiggling it in the air before she got off his lap. Her knees hit the ground between his legs as she tugged on his pants. His hips lifted automatically to assist and then her hand was back on him, stroking up and down at a tortuously slow pace.

"Aleigh..." Daryl ground out.

"Say please." Aleigh taunted, shifting forward and leaning in only slightly. She pursed her lips and blew a stream of cold air at him and he growled slightly, hands shooting into her hair. Her hand gripped him again, stalling any of his attempts to make him move. She sat up more on her knees and leaned forward, placing light kisses to his chest above the bandage. "Say...please."

"You're a bitch." Daryl growled. Aleigh just laughed lightly, moving her hand just as slow as before. He gritted his teeth and bit back a groan.

She would win.

She always won.

Worst of all, she knew that.

"Damn it, fine...please." Daryl groaned out, partially mad at her but also mad at his resistance, or lack there of.

He was rewarded for it though; a smirk crossed her lips before her mouth enveloped the hard member in its warmth. His head fell back, fingers twisting around in the dark red mess of hair as he enjoyed her attention. It had been far, far too long since Aleigh, or any girl really, had given him that sort of attention. Her teeth scrapped lightly at him and it just made him harder, if that was at all possible. His fingers tightened and he looked down through hooded eyes to watch the red head bobbing up and down.

"See...now...that there...is the proper use...for that mouth of yours." Daryl moaned as he spoke, elicited a vibrating laugh from Aleigh that went straight through him and pushed him further to his peak. It didn't take much longer and it did always impress him when Aleigh would keep her mouth in place until the very in.

"Is there a time you ain't talking?" Aleigh teased, leaning back to sit properly. She scooted back slightly to be able to stretch her legs out in front as she leaned back on her elbows. "Seems to me that mouth of yours is always going, ain't just mine."

Her boots came off and she crossed her ankles over each other, a challenge of her own in place. She wasn't surprised when Daryl joined her on the floor, pushing her onto her back with one hand and her legs apart with the other. Mindful of where he was hurting, he nonetheless popped the button of her pants and tugged the zipper down.

"You always gotta wear such tight clothes?" Daryl grumbled, working the offending piece of clothing down her long legs.

"They make my ass look great." Aleigh argued.

"They'll get you in worse trouble these days." Daryl countered, moving in between her legs.

"Maybe I'll just stick with you...then you can keep my ass out of trouble." Aleigh laughed. The sound was cut short when his fingers moved in, sliding along her inner thigh towards the goal. He leaned over her as he slid a single digit inside and her head hit the floor with a thud.

Once more they both froze, waiting for any sign of the young girl nearby.

When there was nothing, he moved his finger, taking it slow, just as she had. The animalistic growl that escaped from behind her lips was one of his favourite noises. He added in a second finger and moved them in alternating motions.

"Oh god...not that again..." Aleigh moaned, slapping her own hand over her mouth to halt the noise. Daryl smirked and picked up the speed. Aleigh put her free hand on his shoulder and made him look at her. "Thought this was bout...shutting you up."

"Maybe I should make you say please." Daryl mocked, pressing his palm against her and eliciting a light whine of pleasure from the woman beneath him.

"Fuck you!" Aleigh whispered harshly. Her hips rolled, wiggling in time with his hand. At least until his other hand slapped down over her stomach and held her in place. He halted his fingers and she groaned in frustration. "Damn it Dixon...whatever happened to the southern hospitality? You gonna leave a lady hanging?"

"You ain't no lady, that's for damn sure." Daryl pointed out. He gave in though and moved down her body as his fingers started up again, going faster this time. His eyes looked up at her as his tongue struck out against the sensitive spot. Her back arched, the back of her skull pressing hard into the floor.

Oh, she was going to have a headache later. But God, it was so worth it. Daryl Dixon had a gifted tongue and she absolutely adored when he used it on her the way he currently was. It swept over flat, curved, moved in zig zags, the thing almost had a mind of its own. It had won its owner many fights in the past with the withering woman.

"Fuck...I so...missed that tongue of yours." Aleigh moaned happily, fingers digging into Daryl's scalp to hold him in place.

Things went from good to fan-fucking-tastic when a third finger entered into the mix. Her fist met with her mouth, teeth biting into the flesh as she tried to keep her noise levels down. He wasn't making it easy on her and soon enough she was nothing but a panting bag of bones as his fingers and tongue finished their magic trick.

Daryl felt himself getting hard again just looking at her, lying there, trying to catch her breath. He started moving up, glad that he hadn't pulled his pants back up yet, and then froze at the small voice whimpering in fear from the other room.

"Nightmare." Aleigh muttered still glazed eyes turning worriedly towards the door. She slid herself out from under the man and fixed herself up before she made her way to the room.

Damn kid, getting in the way! Daryl thought to himself as he sat there, almost in disbelief. If it wasn't for previously knowing that Aleigh held a soft spot for all children, he would have been even more pissed, probably to the point of yelling.

* * *

Aleigh opened the bedroom door and her heart was in her throat, Sophia was huddled into a tight ball, hugging her doll tightly.

She moved towards Sophia and sat on the bed and pulled the young girl into her, murmuring comforting words to Sophia and stroked her hair.

This world wasn't safe for children anymore.

Aleigh smoothed Sophia's hair back and put the bed covers over her, and left the nightlight on so she wouldn't be in the dark.

"Good night Sophia, sweet dream" Aleigh said softly and walked back to the living room.

Daryl was asleep, the bed sheets pulled up to his waist, and Aleigh looked at the scars that lacerated Daryl's strong, toned well muscled chest and lightly traced one that went above his heart.

Daryl may be ashamed of his scars, but Aleigh thought his scars turned her on.

Aleigh smiled and grabbed a thick warm blanket and her pillow and curled up on the couch, smiling as she felt her eyes flutter shut.

And remembered the first time they had slept together.

* * *

_**So lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow  
Pockets full of stones**_

_**Lay me down**_  
_**Let the only sound**_

_**Be the overflow**_

**_'Cause they took your loved ones_**  
**_But returned them in exchange for you_**  
**_But would you have it any other way?_**  
**_Would you have it any other way?_**  
**_You could have had it any other way_**

**_'Cause she's a crueller mistress_**  
**_And the bargain must be made_**  
**_But oh, my love, don't forget me_**  
**_I let the water take me_**

**_Lay me down_**  
**_Let the only sound_**  
**_Be the over flow_**  
**_Pockets full of stones_**

**_Lay me down_**  
**_Let the only sound_**  
**_Be the overflow_**

**_Lay me down_**  
**_Let the only sound_**  
**_Be the overflow_**  
**_Pockets full of stones_**

**_Lay me down_**  
**_Let the only sound_**  
**_Be the overflow_**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello dear readers here is another Daryl and Oc story Co - Written with Kit – cat99 read her story "One Of These Days".

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods 

Chapter 3 

_**Song – Kiss With Fist – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**you hit me once  
i hit you back  
you gave a kick  
i gave a slap  
you smashed a plate  
over my head  
then i set fire to our bed**_

**_you hit me once_**  
**_i hit you back_**  
**_you gave a kick_**  
**_i gave a slap_**  
**_you smashed a plate_**  
**_over my head_**  
**_then i set fire to our bed_**

* * *

Carol was furious none aside from Rick and Dale were concerned about what had happened to Daryl or her Sophia.

To hell with them, she was going to look for Sophia herself and Shane could go fuck himself Carol thought angrily.

Carol went into the woods calling for Sophia.

"SOPHIA!" "SOPHIA IT'S MOM!" Carol called out unaware of the walker behind her.

Carol walked turned behind her and saw a footpath when she saw a walker staring at her, the walker blinked for a moment before tearing into her arm.

Carol screamed in agony and fear. She hit at the walker with her free arm then jumped at the sound of a gun behind fired. The walker fell to the ground with a hole in its head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Andrea's angry voice shook the other woman as the blonde stormed over to her. "You just don't listen!"

"My daughter is out here!" Carol shot back.

"YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF BITTEN!" Andrea screamed, aiming her gun at Carol. There was a pause as they looked at each other, blood dripping down Carol's arm and the woman knew her consciousness, and probably life, were reaching its end.

"Oh God." She muttered, the realization of all her actions just dawning on her. She looked at Andrea, eyes welling up as she stumbled.

"You...stupid...stupid woman." Andrea muttered, finger tightening on the trigger. The shot rang out and Carol collapsed to the ground, a neat little hole in her cheek.

"What the hell just happened?" Shane's voice called from behind the blonde woman.

* * *

Daryl, Aleigh and Sophia were sitting at the table eating porridge with blueberries in the bowls.

Daryl glanced at Sophia, she looked healthy, with her face clean and wearing a pair of fresh clothes.

Aleigh had just showered and Daryl had gone before her, there was a sexual tension between them and it made Daryl just want to grab Aleigh and fuck her senseless.

"Aleigh you can come with us" Sophia said looking pleadingly at Daryl "Can't she Daryl?" Sophia asked Daryl.

Daryl glanced at her, seeing Aleigh again had awakened the feelings he held for the red head although he would never admit it.

"Yeah she's coming with us" Daryl said gruffly.

Aleigh blinked "I can take care of myself Daryl, I don't want to be a burden" She told him firmly.

"Ain't up for negotiations here, woman." Daryl growled, casually slipping blueberries from his bowl into Sophia's. "Folks need to stick together these days."

"Yeah...because a big old pack ain't gonna draw attention." Aleigh muttered.

"Please Aleigh." Sophia pleaded. The red head turned her green eyes to the child and sighed, blowing strands out of her face. She nodded finally, consenting, and received a hug in return.

"Get everything packed up once you finish and we'll head out." Aleigh instructed. "Bet your momma's just waiting to see you again." Sophia smiled and nodded, gulping down the rest of her food before rushing off to get their stuff together. Aleigh looked over the bowls, wondering if they were worth saving. Daryl let his eyes skim over the body moving around in front of him and bit back a groan as she bent over to tie a loose lace.

She fucking did that on purpose, he knew it!

"You're getting on with the kid well." Daryl grunted, thinking of a distraction.

"She's sweet...and you know me...I like kids." Aleigh remarked, straightening back up slowly.

Daryl did know that, when they were younger, Aleigh would babysit the kids who lived in the trailers and make a fuss of them.

Part of the reason he liked her so much.

Damn her and that beautiful smile, Daryl thought as he finished his breakfast.

Aleigh was in her bedroom having changed into a pair of tight grey skinny, jeans, a black vest top with her crescent moon necklace, her black biker boots and her leather jacket.

She put her Sais in her two holsters on her jean clad thighs and her knife in her boot.

Making sure she had packed everything and that Sophia had all her things , she took their bags and headed back to the living room.

Daryl and Sophia were ready and Daryl took one of the bags off Aleigh as she began taking all their supplies into a duffle bag, along with the medicine.

"Right let's go" Daryl said firmly.

They went out of the door and made their way to the farm. Aleigh glanced at Daryl as he led them and thought back to a time a few years ago.

_He was going to lose his mind!_

_One night was fine._

_Two, he could stand._

_But three? No fucking way! He was getting his damn bed back._

_Merle was off somewhere, had been for the last day or so. Aleigh had stayed with them the whole time, or more specifically with Daryl then whole time. He had spent as much time as he could out hunting but had gotten himself drawn back in on a sort of schedule when he quickly realized Aleigh knew a lot about cooking and was willing to make up all meals._

_But damn it, he wanted his bed!_

_Some sexy little red head was not keeping him from it._

_"Move!" Daryl barked, walking into the bedroom late at night._

_"Excuse me?" Aleigh asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes._

_"You heard me girl." Daryl ground out. "This is my bed."_

_"So?" Aleigh asked, sighing. "I ain't keeping you from it."_

_"I...what?" Daryl blinked in confusion. He frowned at her, unsure why exactly this was his reaction. "Get out of my bed!"_

_"No way, I like it." Aleigh remarked._

_"Get out or I'm making ya." Daryl ordered. Aleigh just looked at him, that challenge back in place. He frowned at her and reached down, intent on pulling the blanket up and flipping her out of the bed. What he didn't have in mind was her grabbing his arm with one hand and putting the other behind his head before she yanked him down. Aleigh rolled quickly, forcing Daryl onto his back and putting herself on top of him._

_"Now, now Darylina...we can share." The red head teased. That earned a slap to her arm and a growl before he rolled them over to put himself on top._

_"Don't call me that." Daryl ground out._

_"Make me stop." Aleigh challenged. She moved up so quickly that Daryl was forced to sit back unless he wanted a head butt. "You, wanting anything yet?"_

_"What?" Daryl asked. Aleigh grinned and it was such a dark mischievous thing that it instantly caused a sense of arousal in him. Her tongue slid out and she gave it a wiggle in the air and that was just it for the hunter. He couldn't take anymore of her teasing. He'd be damned if he didn't push to see just how far she would take her challenges._

_Aleigh was almost caught off guard when Daryl suddenly grabbed her head and kissed her. He forced her back down to the bed, all the while keeping their mouths fused together. She groaned as he moved his legs in between hers and ran a rough hand under her shirt. He palmed her breasts, experimenting with squeezes and pinches to the mounds of flesh, each action earning a whimper of delight from the red head. She gripped around the buttons of his shirt and gave a pull, successfully ripping it open and sending buttons flying._

_"I liked this shirt." Daryl mumbled against her lips._

_"Buttons are overrated." Aleigh ground out. She lifted her hips to rub against him, legs looping around his waist._

_Daryl pulled at Aleigh's thin grey vest top and pulled it off her leaving her in a grey lace bra, and her grey shorts._

_Daryl groaned at the thought of her being naked and wet underneath him._

_He went behind her then, and began kissing and sucking her neck as he pulled her bra off, showing her ivory creamed breasts, fuck Daryl just wanted kiss and suck them, the thought was making him hard._

_Daryl pulled Aleigh onto the bed, so that her head laid on the pillows, as her dark green eyes met his bright blue eyes._

"_You're so sexy" Aleigh said seductively as she traced his scars and leant in and whispered, "Your scars turn me on Daryl" she said seductively._

_Daryl shuddered at the undeniable sexual attraction that was between them._

_"How about a deal Cowboy?" Aleigh suggested, trying to regain some dignity. Daryl's eyebrow raised in interest and Aleigh softly stroked her hand through his hair. "You show me your technique...I show you mine."_

_"Sounds good." Daryl agreed, nodding once. "Let' let the games begin then Darling." Without warning he dove right in. Aleigh yelped out of the surprise but then her eyes suddenly rolled and she let out a moan from deep in her chest as his tongue pressed firmly against the little bundle of nerves._

_"Fuck." Aleigh dragged out her cursing on a soft groan. Daryl smirked smugly as he got to work, flattening his tongue and working it side to side as his eyes lifted up to watch her face. His fingers danced up her thighs as he tongued his way around the pink flesh that he had dreamed of for the last few nights. He slid his hands under her thighs and shifted them over his shoulders before reaching an arm around to lie across her stomach, keeping her body on the bed as she made the attempt to suddenly buck up against him._

_He chuckled, sending a delightful vibration through Aleigh's body and she began to pant as she momentarily forgot to breath. He wiggled his flat tongue up and down, slipping inside her every so often before closing his lips and suckling momentarily. He got painfully hard at the whimpers of pleasure he was emitting. His jeans rubbed against his member in an uncomfortable way but he made the attempt to ignore it. Instead, Daryl focused on completely throwing off the red head (who was obviously a fake red if the curls in front of his face were anything to go by)._

_"Oh God!" Aleigh gasped out when Daryl's tongue suddenly curled up and shot in a zig zag motion. Her head pressed back against the pillows and she lifted a hand to cover her face, not even sure of what to do anymore. She struggled against his arm holding her body down. She wanted to move, she wanted to participate in some way but Goddammit! He wasn't letting her. "Fuck Daryl!"_

_"You will soon enough." Daryl murmured against her soaked flesh, eliciting another moan out of the frustrated woman. He looked up at her for a moment before taking it all home. He slid two fingers within her folds and worked them in opposing motions. When one went in, the other was coming out, and it just kept repeating. He was turning Aleigh into a quivering lump of pleasure and he couldn't have been more pleased._

_"Oh fuck. Oh God. Yes! Daryl don't stop!" Aleigh practically yelled, managing to lift her upper body up as she dug her head harder into the pillows. Daryl had no intention of stopping, if anything, her desperate cries made him speed up. He closed his mouth around her again as his fingers continued pumping. The combined action was enough to finally send her tumbling over the edge, screaming his name and tightening her hand on his head to hold him in place._

_He let his arms slide off and away from her body as he lazily lapped at her through her orgasm and recovery. Her fingers finally tugged at his head and he scooted upwards to look down at her red face._

_"Oh my god" Aleigh gasped, that had been the most amazing orgasm in her life what Daryl had just given, fuck._

_Daryl smirked down at her and then felt Aleigh push him so that he was on his back with Aleigh on top of him, licking her lips as she looked up and down at his long cock._

_"Mmmm, yum" Aleigh purred, gripping his cock in her hand and stroked it._

_Aleigh licked her lips, she could feel herself getting wet by just looking at Daryl's cock._

_Without even hesitating, Aleigh put her mouth around his cock and sucked lightly, causing Daryl to swear._

_"Fuck Aleigh, oh shit." Daryl grunted as he felt Aleigh take his cock into her mouth._

_No other woman had done this to him, Daryl grabbed Aleigh's dark red locks, pulling on them roughly as he neared his orgasm._

_Fuck._

_"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh hell Aleigh" Daryl growled as he came and to his shock and secret pleasure Aleigh drunk all of his cum and grinned at him._

_"You taste like the woods and Southern Comfort, cowboy delicious" Aleigh said licking her dark red lips._

Daryl smiled lightly at the memory of him and Aleigh sleeping together, had been pure pleasure, that hadn't been their first time either.

Daryl kept an eye out for walkers as Aleigh and Sophia walked alongside him.

"I can't wait to see my mom, Aleigh she'll like you" Sophia told Aleigh

excitedly.

Aleigh smiled fondly at the young girl, "I'm looking forward to meeting her  
sweetie" She told her.

"We're there you two chatter boxes" Daryl said amused.

He stumbled out of the bushes and sighed, the farm now in front of him.

About damn time.

His eyes moved over to look at the barn, remembering what Aleigh had said.

"Daryl?" Rick's voice brought the hunter to attention as several of the men hurried over. He scoffed in recognition. He was thankful for being able to wash at the place that Aleigh had found. Probably would have looked near like a walker if he hadn't. He was in bad shape when the girls had found him. Thinking about them made him turn around and watch as Aleigh helped Sophia through the bushes.

"Sophia?" Glenn sounded surprised as he spotted the little blonde girl. Sophia ran around the two adults who had protected her over the night to give out hugs.

"You bringing in a stray?" Shane asked his eyes on Aleigh. The red head walked slowly to Daryl's side, hands resting on her hips just above the handles of her sais. "Who is she?"

"Where's the girl's mom?" Aleigh asked loudly, ignoring the looks she was getting. Her green eyes darted around, wondering if she could find someone that matched Sophia's description of her mother. The only short haired woman she could find didn't look old enough to be the girl's mom as she walked over to stand next to Glenn.

"You don't get to ask questions just yet." Shane pointed out arrogantly. Aleigh rolled her eyes and slowly turned them towards the man.

"She's Aleigh, she saved me, where's my mommy?" Sophia asked, looking around at everyone.

"How about you go hang out with Carl?" Rick suggested quickly, smiling down at the young girl. "He's missed you."

"Oh Carl! I nearly forgot about him!" Sophia announced, surprised. She took off towards the tents to find her friend.

"Well? The mom?" Aleigh asked, looking at Rick. Between him and Shane, the only two men who had talked, she definitely got a better vibe off of Rick.

"Carol was upset that none of us aside from Rick and Dale were concerned where you were Daryl or about Sophia, so she went the woods to look for Sophia by herself and she got bit by a walker" Rick said sadly.

Daryl blinked not sure that he'd heard right.

"Carol's dead?" he said feeling upset and pissed at the fact that in a sick way they had found Sophia, but Carol was dead.

This was fucked up.

"Someone needs to tell Sophia, Rick" Glenn said worriedly.

"I'll tell her, she trusts me" Aleigh offered.

Rick looked at her gratefully "Thank you, she's in the tent on the left with my son Carl and my wife Lori" he told her.

"Wait, you're letting her just waltz into the group like that?" Shane snarled, turning towards Rick with a frown.

"Sophia trusts her obviously and if Daryl's not threatened by her in anyway, the rest of us shouldn't be." Rick reasoned.

Aleigh nodded, shooting a triumphant look towards Shane, and walked towards the tent where she could see Sophia playing with a dark haired boy with a thin, brunette woman watching them.

"Sophia!" Aleigh called out and the young girl looked up at her, "I need to talk to you for a moment sweetie"

The young brunette, who Aleigh assumed was Rick's wife and Carl's mother walked towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled at Aleigh.

"I'm the one that saved that girl when apparently the rest of you just decided to sit back and wait, expecting her to find her way to some place that she had never been." Aleigh shot back.

"Excuse me?" Lori narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"You're excused." Aleigh stated simply and politely. She turned her attention to Sophia and crouched down. The little blonde moved toward her new friend, curious. "Sweetie...your mom tried to look for you."

"Is she still out there?" Sophia asked, suddenly very worried. "We have to go back out there and find her Aleigh!"

"No...Baby girl, we don't have to." Aleigh muttered softly. As realization dawned on her, Sophia's eyes welled up with tears, something Aleigh hated. She quickly stretched out an arm and the girl fell into her, hugging and crying.

"I can't believe you told her." Lori criticized.

"What was I supposed to do?" Aleigh asked, rubbing the girl's back. "Tell her that she's just always missing her mom somewhere in this set up you got going?" Lori didn't say anything to that but glared at the red head.

"Sophia...you can stay with us if you want to." Carl suggested, reaching out uncertainly and patting his friend on the back. He wasn't used to crying girls. He had seen his mother try to hide it a few times but a child his age crying, he didn't know what to do. "Right mom?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Lori agreed, giving Aleigh an almost challenging look. The red head went to stand but found herself still locked in the hug of the crying blonde girl.

"I don't want you to leave." Sophia whimpered. Aleigh sighed and lifted Sophia up. "Can I stay with you and Daryl?"

"Uh...yeah...I guess." Aleigh agreed. She wasn't sure what Daryl would think of that. Of course, she wasn't even sure if Daryl wanted her to stay where ever he was staying. She looked around, spotting him by a tent, putting his stuff away carefully. He was probably still sore and she didn't blame him, she'd have to change his bandages soon.

"I don't think..." Lori started but Aleigh was getting sick of the woman talking.

"Hey, I got an idea!" The red head announced excitedly. "How about we get the tent that you used to have and we'll move it over next to Daryl's. That way you can have a whole tent to yourself but we'll be right next door if you ever need something."

"Cool!" Sophia agreed, sniffing. Aleigh smiled brightly and put the girl down before taking her hand. Carl tagged along with them to help move the tent and Lori stayed back, just glaring.

Aleigh and Sophia were now moving their tent next to Daryl's with help from, Carl, Rick and the young Asian man who introduced himself as Glenn.

They moved their tent next to Daryl's and were now unpacking their things.

"This is my mom" Sophia said showing Aleigh a picture of a middle aged woman with a short grey pixie crop and kind blue eyes with her arms wrapped around Sophia.

"She's very pretty, Sophia" Aleigh said smiling at the young girl.

Sophia nodded in agreement and began sorting out their beds, while Aleigh unpacked their clothes when the flap opened.

"I don't think we've been introduced" a familiar voice said, and Aleigh turned around.

It was Shane.

* * *

_**M**__**y black eye casts no shadow  
your red eye sees no pain  
your slaps don't stick  
your kicks don't hit  
so we remain the same  
blood sticks and  
sweat drips  
break the lock if it don't fit  
a kick in the teeth is good for some  
a kiss with a fist is better than none  
a-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none  
**_

_**broke your jaw once before spilt your blood upon the  
floor  
you broke my leg in return  
sit back and watch the bed burn  
well love sticks sweat drips  
break the lock if it don't fit  
a kick in the teeth is good for some  
a kiss with a fist is better than none  
a-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none**_

_**you hit me once**_  
_**i hit you back**_  
_**you gave a kick**_  
_**i gave a slap**_  
_**you smashed a plate over my head**_  
_**then i set fire to our bed**_

_**you hit me once**_  
_**i hit you back**_  
_**you gave a kick**_  
_**i gave a slap**_  
_**you smashed a plate over my head**_  
_**then i set fire to our bed**_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello dear readers here is another Daryl and Oc story Co - Written with Kit – cat99 read her story "One Of These Days".

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods enemies 

Chapter 4

_**Song – Girl With One Eye – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**She told me not to step on the cracks  
I told her not to fuss and relax  
Pretty little thing stopped me in my tracks  
And now she sleeps with one eye open  
But that's the price she'll pay**_

_**I took a knife and cut out her eye**_  
_**I took it home and watched it wither and die, well**_  
_**She's lucky that I didn't slit that smile**_  
_**That's why she sleeps with one eye open, woah**_  
_**But that's the price she'll pay**_

_**I said, 'Hey, girl with one eye,**_  
_**Get your filthy fingers out of my pie.'**_  
_**I said, 'Hey-ey, girl with one eye.**_  
_**I'll cut your little heart out, cause you made me cry.'**_

_**I slipped my hand under her skirt**_  
_**I said, 'Don't worry, oh-oh, it's not gonna hu-u-urt.'**_  
_**OH my reputations kinda clouded with dirt**_  
_**That's why you sleep with one eye open**_  
_**But that's the price you'll pay**_

* * *

****"Should we have been?" Aleigh asked, eyebrow raising. "If I remember correctly, you don't exactly like me."

"First impressions aren't my strong point." Shane admitted. He held out his hand which Aleigh reluctantly accepted. "Shane Walsh."

"Oh, Rick's best friend." Aleigh remembered her conversation with the Sheriff.

"Yeah...and you are?" Shane prodded.

"I think the little Angel said my name earlier but in case you've forgotten, it's Aleigh...Aleigh Blaze." Aleigh answered, not entirely liking this man. She looked at Sophia then nudged at the officer before leaving the tent and the child to take care of the rest of their things. She glanced around, already knowing she wasn't going to find Daryl. She had heard the fuss he made about having Hershel, who was apparently a doctor of some sort, look over his wound.

"So how did Daryl find you?" Shane asked.

"I found him." Aleigh pointed out. "Found Sophia too. Stabbed walkers for both of them. Wasn't for me, neither of them would be here."

"You're pretty sure of yourself." Shane mused, eyes drifting over the woman. Aleigh narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Well...I'll be keeping an eye on you. Nothing personal, but I don't trust new people."

"Sure." Aleigh muttered, not really caring. She watched Shane walk away and watched with mild interest as he interacted with Lori. Her green eyes moved along, taking in the rest of the group. Aleigh mentally did a head count, picking up little things on each person that could identify them later. She looked over at the barn and frowned, not liking that it was full of walkers.

Maybe she should go talk to Rick.

She was about to turn when suddenly Daryl was at her side, a wary expression on his face. Aleigh tilted her head in curiosity before darting her eyes around again, finding Shane and Lori suddenly looking their way, both with frowns on their faces.

"What were you talking to Robo cop for?" Daryl asked.

"He started it." Aleigh mumbled, pouting over the fact that she got stuck talking to the man. Daryl looked at her then chuckled at the miserable expression on her face. "What's your take on PDA?"

"PD what?" Daryl's question was answered as soon as it passed his lips as Aleigh draped her arms around his neck and kissed him with full force right in the middle of the camp. He paused for a moment, realizing that eventually every eye would be on them, but then he didn't care as he put an arm around Aleigh's waist and yanked her flush against his body. She giggled slightly, such a girlish sound escaping out of her mouth to his.

"Public display of affection." Aleigh finally translated, pulling back just enough to be able to see his full face. "You know...I love getting the snooty folks something to sneer at."

"Crazy woman." Daryl grumbled, although he really didn't mind. "Why is there a tent next to mine?"

"Sophia." Aleigh answered simply. She slid her hands under the neck of his shirt to rub at his back lightly. "Carl offered her to stay with him and his parents but she wanted to stay with us. Plus it pisses Lori off that someone got chosen over her."

"You already got yourself an enemy in this group?" Daryl mused, not sure why he was surprised. "Damn girl, you work fast." Aleigh leaned her head back, laughing.

"Oh great another trashy redneck, damn it Shane I thought we weren't letting anymore people into this group" a young woman snarled at the ex cop, Aleigh noticed.

"If I remember correctly blonde bitch, this so called trashy redneck saved that little girl's life while Daryl is stopping you all from starving to death bitch" Aleigh said coldly. As she turned, Daryl put his other arm around her and held her in place. He knew damn well what Aleigh had running in her head, she hated being called trashy. "Next time you're gonna bitch about someone; maybe try doing it so they don't hear you."

"That was pretty much the intention." The young woman remarked. Everyone who had been watching, even Sophia as she popped her head out of the tent to see what the noise was about, jumped when one of Aleigh's sais impaled itself in the tent post next to the blonde woman.

"Listen up Barbie." Aleigh ground out, pushing Daryl's arms off of her as she walked over to retrieve her weapon. "I'm not exactly here to make friends. I'm only here, because that little girl wanted me to be here and I'm making damn sure she stays safe and sound." She tugged the Sais free then pointed it at the blonde's face. "I got no problem getting kicked out of this group if it means putting stuck up fancy pants bitches like you in place."

"Aleigh!" Sophia called. The red head paused then put away her weapon before moving away from the woman and turning a cheerful face to the girl.

"Hey sweet pea, wanna go for a walk?" Aleigh suggested brightly. Sophia blinked in surprise at the change of emotion then smiled and nodded, hopping out of the tent and zipping it shut to keep out mosquitoes or flies. Aleigh was at her side in an instant, taking her hand and heading off for a quick little refreshing walk.

Daryl just stood there, watching them go, with the most amused expression a person could have without actually laughing. He looked like he wanted to though and almost did when he turned to look at Andrea to see her seething over the fact that no one had said anything during that whole exchange.

Behind her, Shane had his eyes on the retreating form of the red headed woman who was now skipping along with the child next to her.

* * *

****Aleigh walked with Sophia to a stream near the camp, she glanced at the little girl with a softened look on her face.

"How you holding up kiddo?" Aleigh asked softly, she knew the pain of losing a parent all too well.

"I'm ok, Aleigh, I miss my mom but I know my mom wouldn't want me being sad" Sophia explained sounding very wise for her age, Aleigh was impressed.

"Your a brave girl, Sophia your mom would be proud of you sweetie" Aleigh told her, giving the girl a hug.

Unfortunately the hug didn't last long because a walker growled at them causing them to turn around and see a female walker with what seemed to be remains of a wedding dress, with long curly black hair.

"Oh shit, Sophia get behind me sweetie" Aleigh ordered and Sophia hurried behind her as Aleigh whirled out her two Sais against the walker.

The walker snarled at Aleigh and stumbled towards her, growling and snapping at her.

Aleigh stabbed it in the damn head, blood sprayed out but Aleigh dodged the blood splatters and hurried back to Sophia.

That was when Aleigh heard more growls and saw six more walkers' stumbling towards them.

"Sophia get your gun out honey" Aleigh said calmly and Sophia took out a nine miller meter pistol without hesitating.

Aleigh kills the first two by slamming her two Sais into their heads, while Sophia shoots one, her aim precise and perfect.

"Get back to the farm Sophia, I'll be right behind you sweetie" Aleigh yelled and Sophia ran back towards the farm, Aleigh taking out any walkers that got too close to Sophia as she ran behind Sophia.

Soon they could see the farmhouse up ahead, "Sophia go on I'm right behind you girl" Aleigh said firmly, and Sophia ran towards where the group was camped, while Aleigh took out one of the walker's by stabbing it in the head.

Aleigh wrenched out her Sais and was now taking on the last two, when she saw Andrea watching her with an unreadable expression on her face.

Aleigh slammed both her Sais into the two walker's heads killing them, feeling sweat and adrenalines rush through her as she glared at Andrea.

"You stupid bitch, why the hell weren't you on watch, for fucks sake Sophia and me could've have been killed" Aleigh yelled at her as the others came running towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane asked annoyed.

"Andrea here wasn't keeping watch like she said she was and a herd of seven fucking walkers attacked me and Sophia" Aleigh said angrily.

Daryl felt his heart beat quicken at the thought of Aleigh and Sophia being in danger.

"Are you two girls alright?" Dale asked ever the concerned parent.

"We're fine aside from getting wet, but do us a favour Andrea, put your petty little feelings aside and keep an eye on people" Aleigh spat, and she and Sophia walked towards their tent.

It wasn't long before Daryl joined them looking just plain mad. Aleigh was sitting on the ground with Sophia between her legs and a pen in her hand, drawing on the girl's arm. Daryl moved around them and dropped down behind Aleigh, copying her pose. She leaned back against him which ended up bringing Sophia back as well.

"That fucking bitch is getting her ass handed to her for not keeping a good watch." Daryl explained. He didn't let on just how much he hated the thought of anything happening to either of the girl's in front of him. It would have made him look soft and that wasn't something he ever wanted to seem to be.

"Good." Aleigh muttered. She leaned her head back onto Daryl's shoulder and tilted it slightly, nuzzling his cheek unconsciously.

"Did you actually sleep last night?" Daryl questioned suddenly. Aleigh grunted, shrugging slightly. "Do you ever really sleep anymore?" That got a slight shake of the head as a response and Daryl wondered just how long she had been on her own. "Get some rest Aleigh; you ain't gonna be any use being tired."

"Fuck you." Aleigh mumbled. Her arms circled around Sophia as the young girl cuddled into her, seeming just as tired as the red head.

* * *

After having the nap from heaven, Daryl decided that they should eat the leftovers from the squirrel with the rest of the group.

Lunch was a quiet affair, with the death of Carol, Sophia's return and Aleigh's arrival everyone was quiet, until Aleigh spoke.

"Rick can I talk to you for a moment it wont take long" she told the ex sheriff. Rick looked at the red head and raised an eyebrow in curiosity before nodding and standing up from his place with his family.

"Honey..." Lori started, shooting a look at Aleigh.

"I'll be right back." Rick assured her, not seeing the look. Aleigh led him to a place away from the group then did a quick scan around. "What's the matter? If this is about Andrea..."

"No, no, not her." Aleigh cut in, shaking her head. "I just...I figured you guys should know something." Rick tilted his head, curious about what his companion would know. "Before you all came here, I was already in this area, hunting around and everything. I saw this place and I saw this big guy steering a walker into that barn over there. When the door was open, there was dozens of them, I'm not even kidding."

"There are walkers in the barn?" Rick asked, worry flashing over his face. Aleigh nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on him, making sure he knew that she wasn't just out to start a fuss.

"I'll tell the others, does Daryl know?" Rick asked still in shock.

"I told him last night Rick, look listen, Hershel thinks these people are sick and in that barn are his wife and step- son and he thinks there will be a cure, but you know as good as I do there isn't a cure" Aleigh told him firmly.

"I'll talk to him, he trusts me the last thing we need is Andrea, Shane and T-Dog creating a panic" Rick said sighing.

"You mean it's not just a new thing because of me that they get crazy over?" Aleigh asked, partially joking.

"Sadly, no." Rick sighed, shaking his head. "They're...well...I don't know, I think everything is really starting to get to them."

"Think might have to add your wife to that group." Aleigh muttered softly. Rick heard her and frowned slightly. "No offense or anything but she's been watching us this whole time. She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you." Rick tried to reason, even though Aleigh could see that he didn't quite believe it. Whatever was going on, Rick didn't seem to be his wife's biggest fan. "I'll get things sorted Aleigh, don't worry. If anyone tries anything on you, just let me know alright?"

"I know how to take care of myself." Aleigh explained, careful to say it in a way that wouldn't offend the ex sheriff. She did like him, he seemed like an okay guy, but she didn't need babysitters.

They returned to the group and Rick cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I don't want anyone to panic but I thought you all should know that there are walkers in the barn" Rick said in a calm but firm voice.

Just as Aleigh predicted all hell broke loose. She flinched as several of the group started yelling.

"Could, have announced that a little better." Aleigh muttered, sitting herself back with Daryl and Sophia both already knew but that didn't stop Sophia from clinging to Aleigh as the woman sat down.

"How do you know she's not lying?" Lori asked.

"There's no reason to believe her." Andrea added in.

"She's not lying." Maggie suddenly announced, looking down. All eyes shot to the young girl. Glenn took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Maggie?" Rick asked gently.

"It's our family...our friends." Maggie tried to explain. Aleigh watched her and then drifted her eyes over to the barn. Chances were, if things were completely quiet, the group may be able to hear scratching and moaning. As it was, someone was always raising their voice.

"We have to take them out." Shane declared. "That's not safe for anyone."

"NO!" Maggie shot back, head coming up. "Please...please don't."

"Maggie, Shane's right. It's not safe." Rick tried to reason. He held his hand up when Maggie tried to explain further. "I'll talk to your father about it."

While Rick hurried off to talk to Hershel, Aleigh decided to stay where she was when Sophia spoke to her.

"Aleigh will you teach me how to use your sais?" Sophia asked hopefully.

Aleigh grinned "Of course sweetie" and they went to a spot near their tent and Aleigh handed Sophia her spare set. She ignored the fact that several sets of eyes were on them, knew that most of those eyes were probably narrowed. She knew what was passing through the minds of more than one person in the group.

What does that woman think she's doing? Giving dangerous weapons to a child.

It was stupid, especially these days. The kids needed to know how to defend themselves. Aleigh had seen children abandoned because their parents had given their lives to save the child, only to have the kid unprepared for the world and dead soon after themselves.

"The main thing you gotta know is grip." Aleigh instructed, getting down on her knees to be level with Sophia. She took the girl's hand and adjusted it to hold the sharp bladed weapon properly. "And when you sharpen it, don't get so far down. See, you have your fingers through there, makes it harder for someone to get it out of your hand. But if you sharpen the whole way down, when you're gripping it hard, you'll cut your fingers open."

"Ow." Sophia muttered. "Have you done that?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Aleigh laughed. "Made, me learn. You'll likely do it at least once yourself." Sophia turned bright blue startled eyes to the woman and received a gentle smile in return.

Daryl watched as Aleigh made Sophia slash her hand through the air. Pleased that the girl was finally getting some proper teachings, he turned his attention elsewhere, looking over the group.

"But mom, dad said I can and Shane said I can." Carl complained, frowning at his mother taking away the gun that the young boy had been given.

"You don't need this." Lori argued. "There's enough people around with guns, you shouldn't have one."

"Sophia's getting to learn how to use things." Carl muttered.

"Well she shouldn't. You two need to be kids, not hunters." Lori declared. From his spot, Daryl chuckled, shaking his head at the ironic thought process he was having over that declaration.

Aleigh then taught Sophia how to raise her arms, and making slashing movements with the, sais.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" Lori screamed at Aleigh as she marched towards the young woman and Sophia.

"Teaching Sophia how to protect herself against walkers and people" Aleigh said calmly to the enraged woman.

"She's just a child for god's sake, you can't give Sophia weapons" Lori yelled at her and she was pissing Aleigh off.

"Being a beautiful little girl isn't going to stop walkers from attacking her or stop people is it Lori?" Aleigh asked annoyed.

"Carol would be turning in her grave if she knew what you were doi-"Lori was cut off by Aleigh punching her squarely in the jaw.

"Number one, bitch, I am the one who saved Sophia's life! Number two, I'm pretty damn sure that Carol would be happy that I am teaching Sophia how to protect herself from walkers. Maybe if she had known this stuff before, she wouldn't have needed me to save her when she had to run for her life." Aleigh snarled. She was through with this. She had only been there a damn day, not even that, and already had people looking at her like she had committed the biggest of all sins in existence. She gently took Sophia's hand when the girl lifted it up and the two of them walked away.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that Angel." Aleigh apologized. "Shouldn't have done that in front of you."

"It's okay." Sophia assured her, nodding her head. "You're right. My mom would be happy that I know this. She'd want me to be alive and safe."

"You feel safe?" Aleigh asked curiously.

"With you and Daryl, yep." Sophia replied, smiling.

Aleigh was just about to reply when Shane began yelling and giving everyone guns including her.

"These walkers need to be taken care of NOW" Shane informed her firmly and he handed her a rifle.

And broke the chain to the barn door with a pickaxe and the walkers ran out.

Aleigh grabbed Sophia and put her next to Lori as much as Aleigh disliked the woman, she knew Lori would protect Sophia.

Aleigh lined up beside Daryl, and began quickly putting down the walkers and end their suffering.

She thinks someone shot Maggie and Beth's mother because when one of the female walkers fell, the girls screamed. Aleigh kept track of how many she shot. Soon as she realized Daryl's mouth was moving silently, she figured he was doing the same. She wondered vaguely on if there would be a prize for whichever of them shot the most.

Everyone stopped shooting when it looked like there was going to be no more. The guns were lowered and several people sighed.

One last groan from the barn brought everyone back to alert. Stumbling out of the structure was a young girl, probably no older then Carl and Sophia. Aleigh couldn't help but to stare as she lowered her gun and took a step back. Daryl paused and glanced at her then turned his full attention to her, knowing everyone else would have theirs on the child walker. Aleigh had gone pale as her green eyes stayed glued to the girl with black goo dripping from her mouth.

Rick was the one to step forward, moving around the fallen bodies. When the girl saw him, she let out a growl and made to run for him. One shot to the forehead and she hit the ground, unmoving.

"What's the matter, Blaze?" Daryl asked carefully, keeping his voice low. "Ain't ever seen a kid turned?"

"I haven't been alone through all of this apocalypse." Aleigh muttered. She sighed when Sophia ran to her side and hugged her waist.

* * *

_**I said, 'Hey, girl with one eye,  
Get your filthy fingers out of my pie.'  
I said, 'Hey-ey, girl with one eye.  
I'll cut your little heart out, cause you made me CRYYY,  
You made me CRYYY,  
You made me CRYYY,  
You made me CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, UH**_

_**I said, 'Hey, girl with one eye,**_  
_**Get your filthy fingers out of my pie.'**_  
_**I said, 'Girl with one eye.**_  
_**GET YOUR FILTHY FINGERS OUTTA MY PIE'**_

_**I said, 'Hey, girl with one eye,**_  
_**Get your filthy fingers out of my pie.'**_  
_**I said, 'Hey-ey-ey, girl with one eye.**_  
_**I'll cut your little heart out, cause you made me cry.'**_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello dear readers here is another Daryl and Oc story Co - Written with Kit – cat99 read her story "One Of These Days".

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods

Chapter 5

_**Song – Break Me Down – By Red**_

_**A long day alone, emptiness is so real  
Never having peace of mind  
Running from what I can't sing  
And there is nowhere left to hide  
Turn and face these empty lies  
All alone, heart unturned, trying to find**_

_**Break me down, replace this fear inside**_  
_**Take this nothingness from me**_  
_**I want to fight, I want to shine**_  
_**I want to rise, break me down**_

_**I try to find myself**_  
_**I find the stranger trapped inside**_  
_**And I'll take one more step away**_  
_**From the face I used to recognize**_  
_**Familiar shadows closing in**_  
_**Suffocating fear descends**_  
_**You killed a life, uncovered eyes**_

* * *

Daryl laid in his tent, hands under his head, just staring up at the peak in the ceiling. He knew that Aleigh was going to share a tent with Sophia but that didn't stop him from wanting her in his tent. He sighed, thinking about the previous night and her lips working around his cock. Couple that with thinking about all their other times together over the course of the day and Daryl was amazed, that he hadn't been constantly hard the whole time.

His control astounded him sometimes.

He was almost on the verge of pushing his pants down to take care of business because being alone and thinking was a bad mix. The zipper on his tent suddenly opened and he quickly sat up, reaching for his crossbow until the mess of red hair made its way inside, followed by the rest of Aleigh's body.

"Kid asleep?" Daryl whispered roughly.

"Yep...fast asleep." Aleigh replied, zipping the tent back up and getting on her knees to crawl over to him. She pushed his hand away from the crossbow and swung her leg across his lap before kissing him. She had of course kissed him earlier but it still felt like a while. She shifted her hips to rub against his hard length. Aleigh made Daryl lie down after she got his shirt off him then leaned over and kissed at his scars, their locations memorized long ago.

Daryl's hand caught at her hair, twisting the strands absently as he watched her in the darkness of the tent. He didn't dare turn on the small lantern he owned, knowing the light would cast shadows. He didn't care if the others knew what they did but he didn't feel like giving off a shadow play either. He gave a tug on her hair then sat up enough to help her remove her vest.

"I think I owe you a ride, cowboy." Aleigh whispered hotly in his ear. "Might need to skip the foreplay this time."

"No arguments here." Daryl ground out. He pushed Aleigh down to her back then reached down and tugged at the shorts she still slept in. She'd have to wear something else sooner or later; it would be too cold soon enough. But that wasn't the issue now; the issue was that they weren't touching enough.

He groaned happily at the sight of no bra or panties. His naughty girl definitely had this planned out. He caught her lips back in a fierce kiss as her hands impatiently pushed at his pants. She didn't care how far down they went, just so long as the important parts were free.

She wrapped her hand around him and gave a light squeeze before pulling carefully. She lifted her hips, her wet centre brushing the head enticingly.

"Now, Daryl." Aleigh groaned quietly but firmly. "Need you now."

Not being one to deny a woman's plea, Daryl grunted and shoved forward. They stayed still for a moment, adjusting and sighing at the relief of finally being reconnected. He watched her face, her eyelids fluttering, her parted lips taking in air in pants. She wiggled beneath him, wanting him to move. He placed a large hand flat on her hip and held her down.

"How many there been since me?" Daryl asked carefully, knowing she'd understand just what he was getting at.

"Just, one." Aleigh whimpered, trying to move still. "Made me miss you even more, no where near as good as you. Please Daryl."

He cocked an eyebrow, slightly surprised at the fact that Aleigh had admitted to missing him. She didn't make any signs of having even noticed. He pulled back slowly, gaining a sigh from the fidgeting woman. Eyes still on her face, Daryl shoved his hips back forward, impaling her once more in a way that made her nearly moan loudly. He missed the days of her screams but knew that it wouldn't be in their best interest to make so much noise.

So he moved slowly but hard. Pushing in all the way and retracting in slow even thrusts. Aleigh arched her back, arms looping behind Daryl's neck to pull him down. He went willingly but didn't kiss her as she hoped. Instead, he ducked his head down and took a pink nipple into his mouth. She gasped and a hand flew up to cover her mouth. Daryl looked an arm around her waist and held her securely before rolling, pulling her on top of him. He sat up, still inside her, mouth still sucking and teasing the nipple. The arm around her waist pulled, making her move.

"Fuck." Aleigh moaned softly, head tilting back. She lifted and fell faster than he had been thrusting. It was one of her favourite things, riding him. Being able to look down at him as she took his full hard length inside, ground her pelvis against him, muscles tightening and squeezing.

"Keep riding girl, you get the show tonight." Daryl whispered. It brought more action from the woman above him as she leaned back, removing her breast from his mouth. Her hands gripped onto his calves as she moved, rotating her hips and squeezing her inner muscles around him. He groaned, watching her breasts bouncing as her speed picked up. Daryl dropped a hand between them, fingers splaying out across her stomach as his thumb rubbed against her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves, bringing her up faster to make her crash down even harder.

He pulled her back to him when the signs were all there and pushed her mouth against his own as her orgasm hit, washing over her, making her cry out against his tongue, muffling the sound. He pulled her down as he lay down in order to thrust his hips upward into her. His mouth attached to her neck as his own peak hit and he spilled himself inside her with a grunt of satisfaction.

They were both now having the best sleep ever and Aleigh just wanted it to stay like this.

Until Lori ruined it.

"Aleigh I need to talk you" Lori demanded and sighing Aleigh hurriedly got dressed and got out of the tent, so she could talk to Lori.

"What's wrong?" Aleigh said annoyed.

"I need you to go after Rick, they should have been back hours ago" Lori said annoyed.

"Oh wait, so I'm not good enough to take care of a kid but I'm the first resort to going after an officer of the law?" Aleigh asked sarcastically. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Why can't your man toy go do it?"

"Somebody has to keep track of everyone else." Lori replied. "Rick and Shane are basically in charge. If both of them are gone..."

"Okay well there's a bunch of other people who can do this job." Aleigh remarked. "Why ask me?"

"If there are...people...holding them...a woman would likely throw them off." Lori explained, frowning. Aleigh could tell this was starting to bug her. Although from the looks of things, if a woman was really the only option for this, it was likely either Aleigh or Andrea and the blonde was more likely to freak out then be good at anything.

"It's a good thing I like those boys." Aleigh grumbled, turning back to the tent. "Daryl, keep an eye on Sophia. Maybe teach her to help you make new arrows, she's good with knives."

"Uh huh." Daryl grumbled, sounding to all the world like he was about to fall back asleep. Aleigh smirked, taking that as a good sign as she got her weapons. If he was unconscious, he'd kick up less of a fuss before he actually realized that she was gone.

* * *

As soon as Aleigh reached the town it was hell. Walkers were everywhere and so was a mean group of men shooting at Rick, Glenn and Hershel.

Aleigh began shooting at the walkers and at the group of men, she motioned for Rick and the others to fucking move it.

"Hurry up!" she yelled, twisting a sai into the head of a walker getting closer to her. Gun shots rang out from every direction it seemed and then a spot of white hot pain erupted on her shoulder. Aleigh stumbled back and quickly looked down, sighing in relief that it was just a gun shot wound and she didn't get bit.

"ALEIGH!" Rick's worried shout was the last vocal thing she heard over the sound of moaning walkers and engines firing up. Something grabbed at her and a heavy weight was knocked against her head.

This was not her day.

* * *

Rick watched horrified as the man dragged Aleigh into the SUV and tossed her into the boot like a ragdoll.

They couldn't follow the SUV, it had already driven away and they were fighting more walkers as they made their way towards them.

"Shit, Glenn, Hershel we have to get back to the farm and get Daryl NOW" Rick yelled and they dragged an unconscious Randall into the Cherokee and sped off.

Rick hoped Aleigh was alright.

* * *

While Aleigh had gone to get Rick and the others, Daryl was teaching Sophia how to fletch arrows she was quick to learn and eager to please and Daryl found himself getting close to Sophia.

"You carve the arrows like this Sophia" and Daryl showed her how to carve the arrows without cutting his fingers.

"Will you teach me how to hunt?" Sophia asked him hopefully.

Daryl felt strangely pleased that Sophia wanted him and Aleigh to teach her how to hunt.

"Sure kid whenever you want" Daryl said softly as Rick jumped out of the car along with Hershel and Glenn.

Daryl made his towards them along with Sophia, expecting to see Aleigh.

She wasn't there.

He pushed forward to the car and yanked open the back door. He looked down at the bloody back seat with the blindfolded boy in the back.

"Where is she!?" He roared as everyone hugged each other.

Rick pulled away from Lori. "Daryl…I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are ya sorry!? Where, the fuck is she!?"

Rick shook his head. "We were under fire. Saw her taking out some of the walkers that was around us as cover but there were quite a few of them. The place was crawling with walkers… She got distracted."

Daryl gulped down, feeling bile rise up into his throat. "Is she dead?" He felt his mouth dry out as he said it. He tried to keep swallowing and breathing to create saliva in his mouth but nothing was happening.

"No." Glenn said quickly, seeing the anger and panic building in the other man's stance. "No, one of the group that was attacking us took her; bashed her over the head while she was killing a walker. There's sixteen of them."

"And ya just left her!?" That's it. Everyone was dead. He and Sophia were going to kill everyone. He gripped Glenn's shirt, practically lifting him off the ground as his breath came out in angry gusts. "She went to fuckin get ya! How could ya just leave her!?"

"Daryl!" Rick tried to pry his hands from the kid, pushing him back. "We couldn't get to her in time but we are going to find her! That boy there," They looked at the blindfolded blood boy and he was pulled from the truck to be patched up. "He's part of that group. He'll tell us where they took her."

Daryl pushed Glenn away from him, nearly sending him to the ground. He was breathing hard, rubbing his face with his hands as he tried to process the idea of her being taken by a group of unknown men. He looked at where Hershel was taking the young man. "I question him." He growled. "Me not any of you."

* * *

"Take care of her, Midget." One of the men snarled as Aleigh was tossed into a room with another woman. The red head groaned in pain when her shoulder hit the ground roughly, effectively bringing her back to consciousness. The door slammed shut and Aleigh opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. A pale woman moved over to her with bandages. Aleigh frowned at the sight of bruises and scraps over the other woman's body.

"They call you Midget?" She asked, sitting up.

"Yeah." The woman replied shortly. She peeled aside Aleigh's shirt and looked at the bullet wound. "I think it went all the way through."

"Oh joy." Aleigh muttered. She didn't watch as she was patched up to the best of this woman's ability. Instead, she looked around, taking an inventory of the room. There wasn't much, a couple of cots, a chair, and a first aid kit. Not really anything she could use. She checked herself over and frowned, all her weapon gone. Her gun, her sais, even her knife that she kept hidden in her boot.

She didn't even feel this naked when she actually was naked.

"I'm Tanya." The woman spoke softly, obviously getting uncomfortable in the silence.

"Aleigh." Aleigh kept her voice soft, not wanting to cause anymore stress to this woman. God knew how long she had been there. Aleigh needed to make a plan and she needed to make it fast. When Tanya sat back, the red head darted her green eyes over to her and looked the other woman over carefully. "Tanya...we're going to get out of here."

"Nobody ever does." Tanya muttered.

"Well I ain't just a nobody." Aleigh assured her, grinning. "I know a guy who ain't gonna be any too pleased with this. Them boys don't know what they've done. Just trust me, nobody's gonna hurt you anymore long as I'm here."

Almost as if on cue, the door swung open and a couple of large men stood there, guns in hand and sneers on their face.

"Alright Midget." One of them called. Tanya's eyes shot between the men and Aleigh then widened in surprised when the red head stood up.

"Whatever you lot are thinking of for her...ain't gonna happen." Aleigh stated firmly.

"Why? You gonna take her place?" One of the men asked. Aleigh tilted her head but made no reply. "Alright then, we'll take you." Both men grabbed her. Aleigh's initial plan had been to kick out when that happened but she was caught by surprise when their guns whacked her legs as they moved up. It stung as she realized the bases of the guns had pins in them.

The men locked the door behind them as they dragged Aleigh away. She didn't make it easy on them, even if they did hit her a few times along the way. She wasn't just going to lay down and take whatever they dealt out to her.

She was partially right. They strapped her to a chair in another room. Least there was no laying down here. The two men left, leaving her alone with a man that was already in the room.

"Those men with you took one of us." He started off, standing up from his own chair. "Where'd they go?" Aleigh tilted her head, eyebrow raising. The man sighed as he moved over to her. "I see we're going to be difficult. I can work with difficult." His hand shot out, the backs of his fingers smacking at the side of her face. "Now that felt good...you know what, second hand...don't say anything. I enjoy this."

Aleigh kept her mouth shut tight as his hand slapped her face again. She didn't say anything when he put a hand on her shot shoulder and leaned into it, causing pain to erupt through her system. She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth to combat the pain. Something cold touched her neck and she knew without looking that he had a knife out.

"I really do love it when they don't cooperate." The man whispered. "It gives me such a thrill when I get to do this." He dragged the knife down and Aleigh heard the noise of her shirt ripping. She could feel her blood trailing free from the cut. She held her breath, hoping maybe to knock herself out. "I especially love it...when I get my hands...on a woman." The knife continued it rip apart her shirt, no longer going through her skin at least. "They're all...soft curves and warm skin."

"Pig." Aleigh mumbled as she felt cold air hit her stomach.

"Well oink, oink sweetheart." The man laughed. The tip of the blade moved down, resting at Aleigh's belly button. She didn't like this, didn't like where the knife sat. She made the stupid move of trying to squirm away. A hiss of pain passed her clenched lips as she moved wrong and the knife cut into the side of the small concave of flesh. The man laughed more and moved the weapon away.

Aleigh opened her eyes and glanced down. She felt sick when she realized the knife he had was actually one of her sais. It was like insult to injury. Somehow she felt a little betrayed but pushed the feeling away to replace it with nausea as he sliced through her jeans with the sharp instrument. By the end, the jeans might as well have been a skirt and her legs were coated in blood from the small cuts that the man's slashing had produced.

"Do I get to continue my fun? Please don't say anything, I want to keep up this fun." The man spoke in a pleasant tone that sent a shiver down Aleigh's back. He put the tip of the sais on her leg and Aleigh glanced down, the mark Daryl had left from their first night reunited still resided just under the sharp point. "Maybe we can get you more active."

"Go to hell." Aleigh ground out.

"I think I might have a little more fun with the Midget." The man muttered, sounding bored. Aleigh's eyes widened and she struggled against her bonds. "Aww, how sweet, you've already formed a little bond of sisterhood with her, haven't you?"

"You and your sick creeps have done enough to her." Aleigh shot back. "How about you let her go and untie me and I'll give you a real damn show."

"Oh, we're feisty." The man spoke in an awed tone. He leaned down, applying pressure onto the sais and letting it sink into Aleigh's flesh. She hissed and squeezed her eyes shut, her struggles halting. He pushed it all the way until there was a dull thud of it hitting the chair beneath her thigh. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you. Piece...by...piece."

His footsteps moving away from her brought Aleigh to open her eyes again and stare at the sight of her once trusty weapon now lodged in her already bleeding leg. The sight, coupled with lack of eating, brought a wave of dizziness and nausea over the woman and she looked away, trying to even out her breathing.

"Stay awake Princess...I got some more toys for us." The man called over.

* * *

"Think ya can take this farm!? Think ya can shoot and my boys!?" Daryl yelled as he punched the bandaged and bloody boy in the shed and the farm. "Think ya'll can take _**my girl**_!"

He'd asked the boy about the things that Rick and Shane needed to know first, hitting him to get and answers that the young man wouldn't give. He knew he needed to get those out of the way first: How many men? What weapons? Women? Children? He needed him conscious and there was no guarantee that he would be once he questioned him about his woman.

Aleigh would kill them all…if she was able to. She was, after all, just a woman; a strong, wild woman…but a beautiful woman. He knew all too well what men like this would do with a woman like her; something that he was infinitely reminded of when Randall chocked out the story about the two teenage girls in the woods. His jaw tightened and he planted his firm fist clean into the side of the boy's face, blood pouring from his eye.

"The woman: Aleigh. Where'd they take her?" He ground out, grabbing the man's face to make him look at him. His fingers were already bloody and dirty from hitting the kid, smearing his own blood across his broken skin.

"Man I don't know anything about a woman!" Randall chocked. Daryl went to raise his fist again. "OKAY! Okay man! Um…a woman…"

"Yeah, the woman yer boys took from town!" Daryl shouted. Randall seemed to think about it for a moment, his swollen bottom lip trembling. Daryl narrowed his eyes and pushed the knuckles of his other hand into the scab on his leg, causing him to scream out at the intense, piercing pain. "Talk boy!"

"The woman…" He gasped out.

"Aleigh." Daryl growled menacingly.

"Aleigh." Randall corrected himself quickly, fear in his voice. He looked around before looking back at where Daryl's angry hard face had gotten right into his. "She pretty?" he asked.

Daryl sucked in a harsh breath before slamming the boy's head into the wall behind him. He knew that it was a bad move. He didn't want to knock this little fucker unconscious when he didn't have the answers that he needed. All the same he couldn't hold the anger back. It was anger and the group, anger at himself and anger at her.

"Okay! Um…there's a place…a small house in the woods. They wouldn't take her back to the rest of the camp." He glanced at Daryl whose jaw was working back and forth, teeth grinding together perilously slow. "Wouldn't want the women and kids to see what they'll do to her."

Daryl could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he thought about the way that he had found her, raped, half dead, half closed off, rimmed in silence. "Where?" He forced out.

Randall fumbled for words and the location in his head as Daryl pulled his knife and started to slid it under the scab on the outside of his knee. "There's a mile marker off the highway! 48! About four miles into the woods there's a house out there! That's where they would take her!"

Randall squeezed his eyes shut and he saw Daryl raise the knife and his thick muscles prepare the stab down. Daryl roared as he thrust the knife down into the ground mere millimetres from the man's leg. He grabbed his face and squeezed hard, feeling like he could pop the boys head off with his hands. "They touched her…yer dead."

"Dude you can't blame me for that! I didn't take her." He knew what these men would do to a young woman with no one around; knew that it had probably already happened. "I aint like them! I wouldn't have touched her."

Daryl stood and looked down at Randall, pacing hard as he worked through everything that could have happened…everything that was going to happen. The absolute horror he was going to unleash. He couldn't hold it in.

* * *

Aleigh did get untied.

Sadly, it was just to end up chained with her hands behind her back to the wall. She had to stand, the peg in the wall was too high up. If she sat or knelt, her arms would be forced into an awkward and likely painful angle. Her legs barely held her up after the slashing and the fact that she had a sais sticking in one for a good ten minutes.

"What else can we do with you?" The man muttered thoughtfully, walking around in front of her. "You know, you're such a pretty thing. I bet all the boys chase you. Bet there's someone, or maybe two or three someones, in your group that you let between those legs of yours."

Aleigh just looked at him behind her hair. All she could taste was blood from biting her lip and the times he had smacked her. Her one eye was going red from a broken blood vessel, she could barely see through it.

"What do you suppose it takes to get in there anyways?" The man questioned curiously. He tapped the tip of the sais against her hip bone then dragged it downwards on an angle. By this point, Aleigh was just getting numb. She barely flinched, she just kept looking at him.

"Go ahead and try...I dare you." The red head challenged, frowning. The second he took a step towards her, her foot shot up and connected in between his legs. He dropped the sais and fell to his knees, clutching at his wounded manhood. Aleigh kicked her legs up, locking her ankles around his neck and with as much strength as she could muster, forced him to face plant into the floor. Her vision blurred drastically as she loosened her grip and fell for her knees, her arms yanking up backwards harshly.

"Now...that...wasn't nice." The man muttered, slowly getting up on his knees, blood dripping from his nose. "That was...very...not nice."

"That's the point." Aleigh muttered.

"Oh sweetie...you've just made things much MUCH worse for yourself." The man laughed slightly. He wiped away the blood under his nose and grinned. "You're going to wish for what I was doing earlier."

Aleigh just tilted her head back to look at him, her eyes holding only anger.

* * *

"I'm going with you." Rick declared, catching up on Daryl as the angry man made for the vehicles.

"Like hell you are." Daryl ground out.

"You don't know who's there, you can't handle a lot of people on your own if you're buy watching Aleigh." Rick pointed out. He matched the red neck's glare and held it. "Even you need back up."

"Let's go then." Daryl grumbled, ripping open the door of a truck. He was tempted to take the motorcycle but it was too loud and if Aleigh was too hurt, having her ride it wouldn't be nice for her. Rick got into the vehicle with the hunter and they speed off down the road, heading to save Aleigh.

"Are you going to be able to think clearly for this?" Rick asked carefully.

"Just focus on your own thinking and shooting, leave me to my own." Daryl replied darkly, twisting the wheel.

* * *

Aleigh was horrified when Tanya was dropped into the room. The other woman seemed safe enough at the moment, nothing looked different from the first time that they had seen each other but Aleigh didn't want to stop and think about the things she couldn't see.

"Thought I said to leave her alone." The red head growled, getting shakily to her feet.

"Well see...we want some information now." The man explained. "And...torturing you...just isn't getting that info."

"Not like she'd know anything to tell you." Aleigh mocked.

"No...but...us hurting her...will get you to tell us." The man chuckled happily as he moved for Tanya. "Now come on Midget, let's show our new friend how it's done."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Aleigh screamed, pulling on the chains. Her one shoulder rocked hazardously as it dislocated. She bit back her pain as she struggled to get free. "I'LL TELL YOU!"

"And I didn't even have to touch her." The man revelled in his victory as he turned back to his captive. "So let's hear it."

"There's...about...fifteen people." Aleigh muttered, closing her eyes and fighting back the urge to pass out. "Few more men then women. Couple of kids."

"Where?" The man asked. Aleigh listened to him moving closer. She stayed still, eyes closed; listening to the man move and what she assumed was Tanya shuffling across the floor.

"A farm." Aleigh explained softly. She held her breath when the footsteps stopped in front of her. They were loud, they were close. Outside, she could hear an engine but didn't pay any mind to it.

"Where?" The man asked again, growing irritated.

"It's...it's just..." Aleigh opened her eyes slowly, trying to think of something, anything to do. She didn't want to give away anything; she was being vague in what she was saying. But she couldn't give the exact location of the group. She lifted her head up, eyes peering up at the blurry figure of her tormentor. She could feel her head starting to dip, her legs shaking from the strength they had to use.

And just as she thought she'd have to make something up, give a phony location, the sounds of gun shots rang out and a voice yelling. The engine sound escalated and there were more yelling voices followed by a few thuds, almost as if something was getting run over.

"Those idiots." The man muttered, twirling the sais around his finger. "Hold that thought Princess; daddy will be right back to hear the rest." He walked away from Aleigh then paused by Tanya and tilts his head. "Oh...and in case you're thinking of doing something stupid...let's just use this as a bit of a reminder." He rammed the sais into Tanya's arm and she fell to the floor with a gasp and whimper of pain. Aleigh was back on one more adrenaline boost as she tried to escape the chain and help the other woman.

They were left alone; Tanya huddled on the floor, Aleigh fighting to get to her. The red head frowned and gave up on the chains, eyes darting around for anything useful but her vision was blurring so bad she could barely see anything.

"Tanya...Tanya you need to do something." Aleigh explained carefully. "You need to take the blade out of your arm then use it to try and get these chains off me."

"I...I don't know how!" Tanya muttered.

"It's okay...listen, I can talk you through it...but you need to do the first thing on your own." Aleigh instructed. Tanya looked at her arm and gripped the sais handle with a shaking hand. "Take it out...really fast, don't think about it."

"Okay." Tanya agreed, anxious and fearful. She closed her eyes and looked around. The yelp she gave was all the indication that Aleigh needed to get to know that had done the task.

"It's okay...listen, I can talk you through it...but you need to do the first thing on your own." Aleigh instructed. Tanya looked at her arm and gripped the sais handle with a shaking hand. "Take it out...really fast, don't think about it."

"Okay." Tanya agreed, anxious and fearful. She closed her eyes and looked around. The yelp she gave was all the indication that Aleigh needed to get to know that had done the task.

"Good...good girl...now come over here." Aleigh ordered gently. There was shuffling again and then the slight pressure on her side as the other woman reached the red head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daryl was slipping through the shadows. Crossbow at the ready. There was a trail of bodies behind him, some with circles in their head, others with slashed throats. None of them seemed what the hunter was looking for. While he knew he had to go fast, he couldn't bring himself to make a big scene.

Things sounded like they were dying down outside and he knew Rick was fine, the ex Sheriff could use his own any day.

"So you're the big fuss." A man suddenly had a gun pointed at Daryl as the red neck rounded a corner. Slowly, Daryl turned his eyes to the new threat and scanned over him. This was the one he wanted, if the sais sticking through his belt was anything to go by. Daryl wondered for a moment where the other one was but the thought was swept aside from the anger he felt.

"Hear you likely been hurting my girl." Daryl spoke lightly, seeming to get read for a simple conversation.

"The feisty little red head?" The man asked. Daryl grunted. "What does she see in you?"

"I'm just that damn good." Daryl mused, smirking as he let an arrow loose and watched the man stumble in surprise as it hit him in the chest. Daryl quickly grabbed at the man's wrist and pointed the gun away from himself as the finger closed on the trigger, letting out a shot. The hunter kicked up, hitting the arrow and pushing it deeper into the man's body.

"So...that's...where she gets it." The man muttered, almost thoughtfully as he fell to the floor.

"Yep...that's where she gets it." Daryl ground out. he bent down and took the sais from the man. "I'll be taking this." He moved forward, looking around for any sign of where Aleigh may be. A door flew open ahead of him and two figures stumbled out, holding onto each other. One he didn't recognize at all but the other was undoubtedly a very bloody version of his girl.

Tanya looked around then squeaked slightly, quickly lifting up the sais she held as if just brandishing it would keep any potential threat at bay.

"Easy woman, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Daryl snapped, moving over to them. He wasn't even close to being intimidated by the pale woman. "Aleigh?"

"You Dixon boys." Aleigh muttered with a slight laugh. "Always...showing up...at the right times." Her adrenaline wore out at that moment as she suddenly collapsed. Tanya struggled to keep a hold of her then sighed when Daryl grabbed the red head and lifted her up.

"Damn it woman, ya don't know how to stay outta trouble." The hunter grumbled. He shot a look at Tanya and contemplated what to do with her before nodding his head. "Come on you, about time we make ourselves scarce." He didn't even look to make sure Tanya followed him as he headed back outside to where Rick was waiting, the truck still running, the front end covered in blood.

* * *

_**I'm trying to find  
Break me down replace this fear inside  
Take this nothingness from me  
I want to fight, I want to shine  
I want to rise, break me down**_

**_Replace this fear inside_**  
**_Take this nothingness from me_**  
**_I want to fight, I want to shine_**  
**_I want to rise, break me down_**

**_Break me down_**  
**_I want to fight, I want to shine_**  
**_I want to rise, break me down_**  
**_Break me down_**

**_Break me_**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods

Chapter 6

_**Song – Bulletproof – By La Roux**_

_**Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**_

_**I won't let you in again**_  
_**The messages I tried to send**_  
_**My information's just not going in**_

_**Burning bridges shore to shore**_  
_**I break away from something more**_  
_**I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap**_

_**Been there, done that messed around**_  
_**I'm having fun, don't put me down**_  
_**I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**_

_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_

* * *

_Aleigh sat outside the trailer, playing with one of her rare cigarettes. She didn't often smoke, only when she got really really bored. Now was one of those times. She had been alone for a few hours, which was actually a rare thing itself. Usually Daryl was around and if he wasn't then Merle was. The younger of the brothers had gone off hunting and Aleigh had decided not to go along. She knew it surprised him. Usually she wanted to go, sometimes she even had to tease and seduce him into letting her go along and teaching her._

_She needed to think though._

_Aleigh was completely caught off guard that morning. Not by the morning sex that seemed almost daily, but because she hadn't been the instigator. Usually she was awake first but not today. No, today she was woken up by the most talented tongue in the world. It was a spectacular way to wake up, she had to admit. Then, on top of the morning sex, she found out that Daryl had brought her breakfast (restaurant bought but the thought was still there). The breakfast had come with more sex involving licking syrup of each other and followed by shower sex to clean off all the stickiness._

_At which point, Aleigh knew she had screwed herself royally._

_Daryl had uttered two words after kissing her in such a way that were he not already holding her up, she was certain she would have fallen over._

_"Happy birthday."_

_He had remembered._

_No one ever remembered her birthday. Hell, Aleigh barely remembered her own birthday. She had stared at him in surprise and such adoration. They didn't lock eyes again after that. They had gotten dressed in silence and then Daryl had declared he was going out hunting. Aleigh had said she'd see him later and, after a slightly surprised and confused look, he was gone._

_Now she was contemplating this feeling that wouldn't leave her alone._

_"So, you's in love with the twerp, eh?" Merle's gruff voice shook the red headed teenager out of her thoughts as her eyes drifted up from the barely smoked but almost got cigarette to look at the man that had saved her life._

_"I...what...you...how...huh?" Aleigh stuttered over her words, shocked and surprised but not denying._

_"Ah kid...you're screwed." Merle muttered, lowering himself down beside Aleigh on the steps leading into the trailer. "We ain't people to love. Bang, yes, but love...nope." The red head flicked away the burnt out cigarette and ran her fingers through her hair._

_"How do you..." Aleigh decided to ask first._

_"It's pretty damn obvious." Merle pointed out with a slight chuckle. "You's always talking about him when he ain't around. The two of you fuck like monkeys. You been sharing so many looks, even a blind man could tell."_

_"Damn it." Aleigh muttered, putting her hands over her face. She groaned and dragged her hands downward before linking her fingers and resting her chin on them. "It's my birthday."_

_"Yeah? Well damn." Merle muttered. "Way to go, you survived another year."_

_"Yeah." Aleigh scoffed._

_"You expecting a present?" Merle asked warily. "I'm sure Darylina's given you enough already."_

_"I ain't wanting any presents." Aleigh assured with an eye roll. "And he was the one that remembered. I told him months ago, after he asked about why we ain't ever done anything about it." In all honesty, Aleigh would disappear most of the time for the day before; of and after her birthday then forget about it until the next year. The boys had never asked since she had never come back with any wounds or anything._

_Her birthday had never been brought up before, never asked about, never mentioned. If Merle was around at his birthday, Aleigh made him a cake. For Daryl, well, he got a cake too plus any kinky sex play he wanted. Aleigh had let him bind her hands to the headboard as she wore slutty lingerie last birthday._

_"You're screwed." Merle mused, shrugging._

_He was right, of course. If there was one thing Aleigh learned in her time with these two, it was that Dixons didn't love. They showed loyalty and were protective over what they assumed to be theirs but love wasn't a possibility. Aleigh wondered for a moment if she could convince herself that it didn't matter to her but after a few minutes of trying, she knew she couldn't._

_But there was no damn way in hell was she going to mention it to Daryl._

_It was bad enough she had actually said she loved him once when she was drunk and he had gone silent until she brought up something about puppies. It was never mentioned again. Daryl assumed she had forgotten about it in her drunken haze but Aleigh just never brought it up._

_"You don't say anything about this." The red head instructed, standing up and looking at Merle._

_"About what?" Merle asked, taking a swig of a beer that the girl was almost certain he did not have a few seconds ago. She just shook her head and kissed his cheek before going inside._

* * *

Aleigh opened her eyes and the first thing that caught her attention was the fact that there were walls.

Strange, but...that was it.

The second thing she noticed was her arm was killing her! If she had any indication that it would make things better, she would have ripped her arm off to save herself the pain.

Pain...the men...TANYA!

Aleigh sat up quickly then got caught by instantaneous dizziness that dropped her back down.

"HELLO? ANYONE!" Her yelling caused noises somewhere else in the house and soon Maggie was at the door peering in at her.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" The young woman sounded almost surprised.

"Course I'm awake, what the fuck?" Aleigh asked.

"You've...actually, hang on...DAD." Maggie was gone from the room as fast as she had come and that just pissed Aleigh off more. She sat up again, slower this time, and threw off the blankets.

Then paused at the bandages wrapped around her thighs and stomach. Her one arm proved to be held in a sling while bandages crossed over her shoulder where she remembered getting shot.

Several people bombarded the room while Aleigh was busy looking herself over. Sophia had led the pack, diving onto the bed to gingerly hug Aleigh with tears in her eyes. Behind her had come Hershel and Shane, the latter of whom stood near the door, just watching. Behind them came Rick and Tanya, both of them following the old veterinarian to the bed where Tanya also gave Aleigh a light hug, thanking her several times.

Aleigh noticed after a few seconds that they were all in various stages of wet, at which point she looked out the window and saw it raining.

"It's been two days Aleigh." Rick explained softly as the woman turned soft green eyes to him. "We weren't exactly sure if you were going to last. Your GSW was verging on infection by the time Hershel got to you."

"Which one is a GSW?" Sophia asked softly, looking over Aleigh's bandages.

Stands for Gun Shot Wound." Shane replied when Aleigh didn't. His voice brought her eyes over to him and she watched him curiously. His gaze started to creep her out and she looked away once more as Hershel peeled away the bandages to see the healing progress. Rick and Tanya moved back from the bed but Sophia refused to budge. She held to Aleigh's hand and watched as Hershel helped the woman rotate her arm to assess how well her shoulder was doing. Fresh bandages were put in place and the sling restored.

"So how are you feeling?" Tanya asked nervously.

"Better question is, how are you feeling?" Aleigh turned it around, looking at her newest friend. "Anyone here giving you trouble?"

"Not really." Tanya muttered, a little surprised. "Rick's offered to teach me a few things about handling guns."

"Good." Aleigh encouraged with a smile, nodding at Rick who returned the gesture. "Now...I got just one other question before I get out of this bed and no Doc man, I ain't wanting or needing your permission for that." She looked at each person carefully. "Where's Daryl?"

"Daryl's outside having a screaming match with Lori and Shane, Aleigh after he caught them fucking each other in Shane's tent" Maggie informed them.

Aleigh blinked surprised and disgusted at the fact that Lori was fucking her husband's best friend.

This was fucked up.

At that minute Daryl came walking into the room. He paused at the amount of people in the room then turned his eyes to the bed. As soon as he saw that Aleigh was alive and breathing he snapped.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT TO US AGAIN WOMAN, OR I SWEAR TO GOD ALEIGH I'LL-" Daryl was cut off when Aleigh kissed him passionately on the lips. His rant was forgotten as he grabbed her head, burying his fingers in her red hair. The stress and tension that had come from not knowing if she would wake up just flooded away.

Sophia giggling brought the duo back to the reality that they weren't alone in the room. They slowly separated and glanced around, everyone else having their attention elsewhere.

"So..." Aleigh started, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. All eyes turned back to her. "I'm starving."

"I'll get some of the toast Beth and Maggie made earlier." Tanya offered. "It should still be good." Upon Aleigh's nod, the other woman left the room, slowly followed by Hershel. When Rick went to follow, Aleigh whistled at him to catch his attention and stop him.

"How long?" She asked, concerned for the man.

"It was going on since...all of this started." Rick explained heavily. "Shane told Lori I was dead. When I joined the group...she swore to me it was over." Aleigh looked at him sympathetically.

"If any of you say that I said what I'm about to say, I will murder you." Daryl muttered, drawing attention to himself. He sighed and looked Rick dead in the eye. "That bitch don't deserve you. She ain't done nothing to help this group. Can't even keep track of her own kid. Hell, half the time he goes off is because she ain't watching."

"Daryl..." Rick started. He sounded like he was going to say something, possibly defend his wife, but then he just sighed and shook his head. "I know. I'm glad you're okay Aleigh."

"She told me to go after you." Aleigh announced suddenly. "Of all the people here...she came at me, and told me to do that." The statement brought a deep frown to Rick's face. He gave her a nod and a look of assurance before he walked out of the room.

Aleigh turned to Daryl and Sophia and gave the girl a warm smile before speaking.

"She told me to go after you." Aleigh announced suddenly. "Of all the people here...she came at me, and told me to do that." The statement brought a deep frown to Rick's face. He gave her a nod and a look of assurance before he walked out of the room.

"Fucking bitch." Daryl grumbled.

"You're gonna be okay, right Aleigh?" Sophia asked.

"Course I am." Aleigh assured the young girl cheerfully. "This ain't nothing." Sophia smiled and nodded. When Tanya returned with the toast, the young blonde left with the woman to give Aleigh and Daryl time alone together.

"It was raining then too, you know." Daryl pointed out, looking out the window at the falling rain.

"When?" Aleigh asked, confused.

"When you left." Daryl replied. Aleigh's insides dropped. She knew they would eventually have to talk about this, knew that he wasn't just going to forget it, but she had been falling under the false hope that maybe he had let it slide.

After all, it had been a couple of years..

* * *

_"Feel better now?" Daryl asked that cocky ass smile on his face._

_"Yes, actually, much." Aleigh shot back. "In fact, I think I'm ready to sleep now, good night." She made the move to roll over, back to him. He let her and for a wild moment, Aleigh actually thought he was just going to let her sleep, or at least fake until she admitted to her bluffing._

_Instead, he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her backwards so her back pressed against his chest._

_"You need a few more mind blowing moments before you get that sleepy." Daryl reminded the woman. She groaned, feeling the hard length against the curve of her rear._

_"Do I get another then?" Aleigh whispered, her breath coming in pants as she looked over her shoulder at the man behind her._

_"Darling...you ain't sleeping anytime soon." Daryl pointed out. He slid his hand down her stomach and reached between her thighs, giving a small rub to her sensitive clit before grabbing her thighs to separate her legs. He lined up carefully and then plunged inside, both of them letting out satisfied groans._

_It amazed Aleigh at the fact of how often they did this; there was still new ways to try. Daryl still got hard almost insanely fast and he was still able to work her into multiple frenzies._

_"You gonna move Cowboy?" Aleigh asked teasingly. His grunt and a rough pull in and out was his response. She moaned, looping her leg backwards around his as she took his hand._

_His hips thrusted upward, ensuring hard hits each time. The left over anger from whatever had been said with his dad was obviously getting translated into rough actions, not that Aleigh cared. They didn't do the slow and steady thing; they went full force, rocking the bed with all they had. Hell, she was sure at one point they must have rocked the whole trailer._

_Her mind cut off as Daryl moved their entwined hands downward. Their fingers working together once more, only this time on the outside as they twirled around the sensitive nub, of flesh. Aleigh squirmed backwards against him, quick shallow breaths escaping her lips._

_"Oh God, Daryl" Aleigh gasped out when his fingers pinched at her. She released his hand; let him work her over on his own. She moved hers even lower and brushed her fingers over his slick manhood as it moved in and out of her._

_"Fuck" Daryl grunted harshly in her ear as her nails scrapped lightly on him._

_Their position was changed so fast, she hardly believed it happened. One second he was pulling completely out of her, next she was forced onto her back and he was thrusting back in, rough and wild. Her eyes rolled as she pushed her head and shoulders back against the pillows, back arching up. The bed squeaked and groaned, almost in protest to the wild actions. Its noises went unheard by the panting couple as they worked each other up to their highest peaks._

_Aleigh let out a near soundless moan as all breath escaped her. Daryl wasn't done just yet it seemed though as he started moving even harder, pushing even faster. His fingers fell back on her clit, catching as she fell to pull her back up again. He leaned over her, mouth attaching to her neck as he nipped and sucked the flesh, leaving a dark purple bruise._

_The loudest noise as they both hit their orgasms was the bed finally giving way, the legs snapping and the rest dropping to the floor with a thud that shook the trailer._

_Daryl rolled off of Aleigh and collapsed on the sheets, their legs were a tangled mess and he looked at her then._

_Aleigh's dark red wavy curls were a mess around her flushed face as she stared at him with a soft smile "Fuck Daryl" she said tiredly._

_"I haven't fucked you all the way yet woman" Daryl said with a smirk. The moan of anticipation was nearly enough to get him hard all over it. He twitched just thinking about what to do next._

_After a night of passionate sex, the heat in the room and the bright burning sunlight coming in through the window woke Daryl up as he tried to combat the natural reaction. He rolled over, throwing his arm over his face in an attempt to go back to sleep. Something didn't feel right though. With an unhappy groan, he pushed himself up and looked around._

_There was no Aleigh._

_No smell of breakfast._

_No little girl like things sitting around the room._

_"What the fuck." Daryl grumbled. He swung his legs off the bed, momentarily caught off guard by it's position being so much closer to the floor then usual until he remembered it breaking over the night. Standing up, he pulled on some boxers, pants and a wife beater then climbed down the ladder to explore the rest of the trailer._

_"God, you're a noisy fucker, ain't ya." Merle joked, lounging on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, a beer already in his hand. Daryl just grunted in response to his brother then continued his search. Finding the girl no where in the trailer, he moved his hunt outside, even going so far as to ask some of neighbours if they had seen Aleigh._

_"Where the fuck did that woman go to?" Daryl grumbled, stomping back into the trailer._

_"Think she left." Merle pointed out._

_"What? Why the fuck she do that?" Daryl asked, staring at his brother._

_"She's a woman, how the fuck should I know?" Merle asked, shrugging._

_"You ain't even a little worried?" Daryl questioned, moving around to stand in front of the couch. Merle looked at him as if he was stupid. "You're the one that 'saved' her. You don't think she'd be going straight back into that sort of mess?"_

_"It's her life." Merle reasoned. "Girl wanted to be save, she stayed here. That's all I offered. Ain't about to go chasing after her if she's decided to be done with this." He stood up and gave his brother an undefinable look. "She's gone baby brother, its better this way. Because in the end...you wouldn't, be able to give her what she really needed."_

_The way it was all said struck a nerve in Daryl's chest. He frowned, not liking the idea of just letting her go. He understood, of course, what Merle was meaning._

_Aleigh had said she loved him. Him...Daryl Dixon...it had been a one time thing but he knew from experience that people were always more honest when they were drunk then when they were sober. Aleigh had meant it, and he had never said anything back, acting as if it hadn't even happened._

* * *

Aleigh looked down at he dry bread she held in her hands, not being able to look Daryl in the eye.

"I actually went looking for you." Daryl explained. "Gave you a couple of days, thought that maybe it was just one of those things. Figured after a few days, I couldn't just sit back. Guess it was a few days too long."

"Daryl I..." Aleigh started but was cut off by yelling outside. She scrambled out of the bed, ignoring the pain her body sent out in protest to look out the window. Rick and Shane were arguing, something that didn't seem all that surprising. It was when Rick laid a heavy punch to Shane's face and then stomped off away from the farm that actually caught Aleigh by surprise.

"Damn." Daryl muttered.

"Someone should talk to him before he gets too far." Aleigh suggested before she headed out of the room.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Daryl demanded, catching up to her and grabbing her good arm gently.

"It'll be Rick, I'll be fine." Aleigh tried to assure him.

"Yeah...because being with him last time worked out so well." Daryl muttered sarcastically.

"I'll come back." Aleigh promised softly. "Half an hour alone, then you can come get me and toss me over your shoulder and be all caveman about it."

"Five minutes." Daryl countered.

"Nobody gets anything in five minutes, twenty." Aleigh argued.

"Ten." Daryl ground out.

"Fifteen and that's the final offer." Aleigh declared firmly.

"Fine." Daryl accepted. He pulled her in for a kiss then handed her back her sais, helping her fit them into the holsters before Aleigh took off to catch up with Rick.

Aleigh ran outside to see Rick quite literally beating the shit out of Shane, she ran faster towards them.

"Rick don't do this you're better than him, please don't do this" Aleigh convinced the enraged sheriff.

"MY WIFE SHANE, MY FUCKING WIFE YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND WHY?" Rick roared anguish in his voice.

"LORI DERSERVES BETTER RICK, I CAN PROTECT HER, CARL AND THE BABY MYSELF" Shane yelled anger in his voice.

Aleigh reached for the man and put a cautious hand on his shoulder. Rick tensed up then sighed and backed off. Aleigh sighed and gave him an apologetic look.

"He is so not worth it." She muttered.

"You're right...he's not." Rick spat out. He let Aleigh start leading him away but they both paused when Shane got to his feet.

"I took care of them." The ex cop shot out, frowning. "The world fell to pieces and who was there? Not you! You were in a fucking coma!"

"So you move right in? Tell them I was dead?" Rick argued, turning back around. "You were my best friend! We've been together through everything! I would have taken a bullet for you any time, anywhere!" He made to move back for Shane but Aleigh put a hand on his chest and he stopped, settling for just glaring.

"You're not strong enough." Shane bit back. "You never have been. All your plans...the way you lead this group...more people have died or gone off since you've come in then they ever did!" He took a step closer to them. "Nobody needs you. You're no survivor, you're just lucky."

"Shane, back off." Aleigh ground out.

"It's survival of the fittest in this world, Rick!" Shane exclaimed, taking out his gun. "If you're not fit...you don't survive." He grabbed Aleigh and she yelped in surprise when he roughly tugged her out of the way. At the same time though, Rick grabbed one of her sais from it's holster. As Shane was moving the woman, the ex sheriff stepped forward and thrust the blade deep into the stomach of his old friend.

For several long moments, none of them moved. Shane's hand slowly opened, letting the gun fall. His grip slackened on Aleigh's arm as he teetered and Rick, far gentler then Shane, pulled the woman to a safer distance as the man fell to the grass.

"Holy...shit." Aleigh muttered.

As they both stared at the dead body of Shane not noticing that he was beginning to come back, they started walking back when they heard snarling behind them and saw Shane.

He was a walker.

"ALEIGH" Daryl's voice called out, making Aleigh and Rick turn around to see the red neck and Sophia running their way. Aleigh met them half way and accepted a hug from the young girl. There was a groaning noise from behind them and everyone turned. Behind the corpse that once was Shane Walsh; a whole herd could be seen stumbling towards them.

"Fuck." Aleigh groaned out. "Rick...get back to the others and get them all moving."

"What are you guys going to do?" Rick asked.

"What we can." Aleigh answered, grabbing up Shane's gun and checking it over, glad that the paranoid man kept it fully loaded. "Take Sophia with you and..."

"NO!" Sophia snapped. "I'm not leaving you and Daryl!"

"Sophia..." Aleigh started.

"I don't wanna lose more people." Sophia cried. Aleigh sighed and looked at Daryl who just shrugged and loaded up his crossbow.

"Okay...Sophia stick with us but do everything we tell you." Aleigh agreed. She looked at Rick then pointed the gun back towards the farm. "GO!"

"Be careful." Rick told them. "I'll...I'll make sure to leave hints out for you guys...we'll see each other again." With that he took off back to the farm.

Daryl glanced at Aleigh and Sophia, and glanced behind him quickly to see the walkers stumbling behind them.

Shit.

"Fuck, c'mon lets go" Daryl said hurriedly and they ran into the woods, Sophia and Aleigh in front of him, while he was behind them.

A blood curdling scream was heard and they ran faster up ahead Daryl could see an abandoned cottage in front of them.

"Run in there Sophia" Daryl told her urgently and Sophia ran into the cottage Aleigh running in next and lastly Daryl.

Daryl barricaded the door with two chairs while Aleigh and Sophia shut the curtains and made sure that the windows were locked.

"What was that scream?" Sophia asked.

"Shh...just...shh for a minute." Aleigh whispered. She handed the girl Shane's gun and then took out her own. The sling her arm was in was starting to piss her off as it kept her down to the use of only one arm.

They all stayed as silent as they could, weapons aimed, breath held as they listened to the walkers stumble by, scrapping along the sides. Aleigh glanced at herself to make sure nothing was opening bleeding through the bandages. They didn't need the smell to alert any of the walkers. Daryl moved to the window and peeked out a hole in one of the curtains. Aleigh slowly lowered her gun and draped her arm comfortingly across Sophia's shoulder, letting the girl lean into her. The weight irritated one of her wounds but Aleigh didn't care.

"They all gone by." Daryl muttered, leaning on the wall but keeping an eye on the window. "Few stragglers at the end but they all gone."

"Now what?" Aleigh asked softly.

"Wait out the night; head back to the farm see what's left in the morning." Daryl explained. "We can't just walk everywhere; we'll have to hope Officer Friendly left us some wheels." He looked at the girls, glancing down at Sophia's sleepy face. "We'll find out what the scream was about then as well. Sounded like that was the direction it came from."

"Shit." Aleigh mumbled. With a heavy sigh, she sat down on the bare floor, her legs getting stiff and incredibly sore from her time standing after two days asleep.

"We'll have to get us some food soon enough too." Daryl mused as the sound of a grumbling stomach was heard. Aleigh looked a little guilty. She had barely eaten the toast Tanya had brought her earlier before everything went to hell.

With the thought of the toast, the red head starting worrying, hoping and praying that the scream hadn't come from her new friend. She went through too much to get that woman away from living monsters just to have her eaten by dead ones? Hopefully not. But they wouldn't find out until morning.

* * *

Rick frantically tried to get the entire group safely into cars, he saw to his relief, that Carl was being helped into the Cherokee by Dale when a walker tore into his throat, Rick then saw Tanya hurrying to Carl and dragged him away and they were running towards him.

A blood curdling scream was heard and Rick looked up in horror as T-Dog was literally being devoured, while Andrea was screaming.

"ANDREA LOOK OUT!" Tanya screamed but it was too late.

Two walkers grabbed Andrea and tore into her, blood spraying everywhere; Lori had frozen with a look of terror on her face.

"SHANE, BABY NO IT'S ME LORI!" She screamed at Shane who was stumbling towards her. Tanya quickly pushed Rick into the Cherokee as Lori screamed, Shane's hands and teeth ripping into her. Something grabbed at the woman's back but then a gun shot rang out and Rick pulled her into the Cherokee with him and Carl. Tanya didn't even try to turn to look at what was trying to get her.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Rick yelled out, starting up the vehicle. He paused for a moment then looked at Tanya. "Can you drive?"

"Uh...yeah sure, why?" Tanya asked.

"I'm going to get that motorcycle to a different spot...I need you to push through the walkers and try to get those tents with the bike." Rick explained, pushing open his door to smash into a walker's head.

"Dad be careful!" Carl ordered eyes wide as his father jumped out of the vehicle to rush to the motorcycle. Tanya quickly closed the door and started rolling the truck, running over walkers as she made way to the tents. It took having to run them over a couple of times but she finally just gave up and hauled them inside, flattening them as much as possible over her and Carl's laps as she drove after Rick on the motorcycle.

Now that was a sight.

She thought momentarily that he looked good on the back of the bike then shook her head and stopped the truck. Rick fired shots at walkers coming for them and Tanya effectively moved the truck to provide a momentary barrier. Rick and Carl tossed the tents with the bike before Rick buried the keys next to the wheel and got back inside the Cherokee.

"Follow the others." The ex Sheriff instructed, firing out the window. Tanya just nodded and she pushed her foot down on the gas pedal, the truck speeding through the herd of walkers to catch up with the rest of the vehicles.

* * *

When Daryl opened his eyes he realized that he had his head buried into Aleigh's dark red hair and Sophia was snuggled into his chest along with Aleigh. He stayed still for a moment, just taking in the odd comfort before he softly but firmly shook Aleigh. She stirred and looked at him tiredly.

"We have to get back to the farm, see if any of the others are there girl" Daryl explained to her and Aleigh nodded. While she gently woke up Sophia, Daryl checked outside the cottage to see if any walkers were around. He searched a fair distance around the cottage, almost reaching to the farm on his own.

He found no walkers but what he did find made him grin. His motorcycle leaned up against a tree, torn cloth tents tossed over top of it. Daryl chuckled slightly as he hunted around the bike to see what else was there. An odd lump in the ground caught his attention and he dug at the little bit of dirt to reveal the keys.

Aleigh and Sophia stepped cautiously outside of the cabin when the loud roaring engine caught their attentions. Aleigh actually laughed at the sight of Daryl riding the bike over, broken tents balancing oddly across the engine.

"Gotta thank the law man whenever we see him again." Daryl mused. He swung his leg off the bike and looked it over then looked at the girls. "Well this is gonna be interesting."

"Three people and bags...oh yeah." Aleigh agreed, ripping into one of the now useless tents to fetch out their property. Sophia helped her while Daryl stood watch over them and he couldn't help chuckling over the fact that the girls seemed to be enjoying their little scavenging hunt.

After half an hour, Aleigh had managed to sort out what they needed and what they could go without. She tore up the tents and used the longer strips to hold down bags at the back of the bike. Then the big issue came up on how they were all going to ride. It finally got decided that Daryl would just have Sophia in front of him and Aleigh behind, ensuring that the girl wouldn't be able to fall off as Aleigh only had one arm at her disposal to be able to hold anything. It took a minute for them to all get comfortable on the bike and when Daryl started it up, Sophia laughed at the vibrations.

"Family road trip." Aleigh heard Daryl mumble. She raised an eyebrow then grinned slightly and kissed the side of his neck before using her good arm to hold on as the Bike sped away from the cabin.

* * *

_**I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now, I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead**_

_**Do, do, do your dirty words**_  
_**Come out to play when you are hurt?**_  
_**There's certain things that should be left unsaid**_

_**Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch**_  
_**And life's too short for me to stop**_  
_**Oh baby, your time is running out**_

_**I won't let you turn around**_  
_**And tell me now I'm much too proud**_  
_**All you do is fill me up with doubt**_

_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_

_**This time I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time I'll be bulletproof**_

_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello dear readers here is another Daryl and Oc story Co - Written with Kit – cat99 read her story "One Of These Days".

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods 

Chapter 7

_**Song – Boom Boom Pow**_

_**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get**_

**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**

**_Boom boom boom, now_**  
**_Boom boom boom, now_**  
**_Boom boom pow_**  
**_Boom boom_**

**_Yo, I got that hit that beat the block_**  
**_You can get that bass overload_**  
**_I got the that rock and roll_**  
**_That future flow_**

**_That digital spit_**  
**_Next level visual shit_**  
**_I got that boom boom pow_**  
**_How the beat bang, boom boom pow_**

* * *

After checking over the farm, which only brought them a few hints of the direction the others had gone (and a slight satisfaction for Aleigh when she took down the walker versions of Andrea and Lori) the trio continued on their way. They were on the road for at least five hours with a few walker run ins but nothing living.

They hadn't found any markers left by their group but Daryl tried assuring the girls that going on real roads as they were would make tracking harder then going along back roads. Then come nightfall, they came across a gated community with an iron fence and twenty houses.

It looked empty.

Daryl stopped the bike and got off while Aleigh helped Sophia off, Daryl looked around, and there were no walkers around.

Daryl glanced at Aleigh "We'll stay here for the night, place looks safe enough anyhow" he said with a shrug.

Aleigh nodded and started getting their things while Sophia looked around.

The girl looked at the empty houses and frowned slightly at the lack of people. A place like this would surely have brought in survivors by the dozens. She turned around, ready to go back to Aleigh and Daryl, when she saw a familiar face.

Merle Dixon.

"Oh my..." Sophia muttered, gazing up at the large man with wide eyes.

Aleigh had noticed that Sophia had wondered off. Worried, she told Daryl before going off in what she hoped was the direction the child had gone. She heard voices and rounded the side of a house before freezing at the person who stood with Sophia.

Merle Dixon, the man who had saved her life six years ago.

Merle turned to look at Aleigh and grinned at her "Hey there doll face" Merle said with a wink.

"Well shoot me down, Merle Dixon!" Aleigh exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around the man. He grunted and awkwardly patted her back.

"Ease up there girly; don't wanna go slicing yourself in half now." Merle warned. Aleigh paused then suddenly remembered Daryl telling her about how Merle's hand had been the only thing of his that they had found. She stepped back and gazed in awe at the saw that was attached to the man's wrist.

"Damn." Aleigh muttered.

"Where's the runt? I figure if you're with this girl then obviously him and the rest of them jokers are around somewhere." Merle grumbled.

"Just Daryl...come on." Aleigh took Sophia's hand and they led Merle back to where their belongings were.

"Damn it, don't you girls ever stay put!" Daryl grumbled, looking like he was ready to go hunting. He shook his head then paused and lifted his crossbow. "Aleigh, someone's behind you."

"Ain't just someone." Aleigh pointed out cheerfully right before she stepped to the side to reveal the brothers to each other.

"Merle?" Daryl stared in surprise, taking in his brother's appearance.

"Look at you, still all scrawny and twitchy." Merle joked. Daryl moved over to them and punched his brother's arm with a slight grin.

"You stupid son of a bitch, how the fuck did you cut your own hand off?" The younger of the two asked.

"Ya don't wanna know." Merle replied honestly. "Probably ain't something to be saying round some sensitive ears." He nodded his head in Sophia's direction as the girl stayed by the red headed woman. "So you two been banging yet?"

"Merle!" Aleigh exclaimed, even though she wasn't sure why the statement surprised her.

"That'll be a yes then." Merle chuckled. He lifted his hand and waved it and that's when Daryl saw the dozen or so other people hovering around in different spots, watching.

"Who the fuck are they?" Daryl asked looking at them wearily.

Merle gave a grin at them, "Survivors but enough about that let's get you three a house and a decent shower then you two can go bang each other while I show this little sweetie around" Merle suggested with a smirk.

Daryl nodded in agreement and Merle lead them to a beautiful five bedroom house with two en-suites and French windows.

"This is your house Daryl, who knows, maybe you'll get Aleigh knocked up and I'll be a fuckin uncle then" Merle said with a smirk.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Aleigh asked, spinning around from admiring the house to stare at her old friend. "DUDE!"

"That ain't exactly something on any schedule." Daryl ground out, frowning at his brother.

"You're strange." Sophia spoke up, eyes on Merle. "You weren't like this before."

"Drugs do that." Merle admitted. "There's some other kids here about your age. You could probably get along with them." Sophia perked up at the idea of having people her own age around.

"Be careful!" Aleigh called out as the young blonde made her way out of the house.

"Don't be getting all worrisome now Aleigh, little missy be just fine." Merle assured the red head, patting her on the back. Aleigh flinched and stumbled slightly and Merle took in the wounds. "I'll get you some crap to change all them bandages." He walked out of the house, the door slamming roughly behind him.

"Same old Merle." Aleigh muttered, working her arm of the sling and carefully stretching it out. She put her hand on her shoulder and rolled it around slowly.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, walking over.

"Just stiff...sore." Aleigh replied. "Ain't nothing major." Daryl brought her to the bed and sat her down then crouched in front of her and worked on removing her bandages.

The bandage around her thigh came off first and Daryl softly ran his fingers around the stab wound.

"You heal nice." He muttered. Aleigh sighed happily and watched him trace his finger tips over the small slashes.

"Now we're both gonna be scarred." The red head muttered.

Daryl sighed, nodding slightly, then pulled off the bandage that covered her shoulder to see a tattoo of a ray of star lily's on the back of Aleigh's right shoulder.

"Didn't know you had a tat Aleigh" Daryl said as he pulled off the final bandage on her stomach.

Aleigh touched her shoulder "I got it when I passed my dance exams and then became a successful ballet and burlesque dancer" she informed him with a smirk.

Daryl groaned at the thought of Aleigh dancing in revealing clothes. She had danced when she lived with him. He would come back to the trailer to hear music blaring and find her out front, dancing and stretching. Such times, he would end up dropping whatever he carried and drag her inside.

"I think these need to get some air." Aleigh mused softly, running her hands down her thighs then back up and over her stomach.

"Yeah...air." Daryl muttered, watching her hands. Aleigh grinned and traced the edge of her bra, watching as Daryl's eyes stayed locked on her finger. "That's...air is good."

"Uh huh." Aleigh agreed slowly, nodding.

Unable to handle the teasing anymore, Daryl crushed his lips to Aleigh's. He grabbed a fistful of her dark red curls and Aleigh moaned, frantically beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Easy, easy." Daryl mumbled, brushing his lips across her neck. "We're taking this easy sweetheart. Least until you're properly healed."

"Oh fine." Aleigh grumbled. Daryl grinned and tugged lightly on the shorts that she had been put in while she slept, the only thing that gave her modesty but kept her wounds free of being covered. He kissed her thigh softly, next to the stab. Aleigh laid back down and sighed as Daryl's rough hands massaged her sore legs.

"You know...the bit of what Merle said." Daryl mused slowly. Aleigh lifted her head and looked at him. "Ain't no problem with trying." Aleigh laughed and dropped her head back down. She lifted her hips when Daryl looped his fingers around her panties and pulled them down. He hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. "We can try and try and try."

Aleigh just moaned as his stubble scrapped the inside of her thigh and his tongue snaked out to touch lightly at her folds. He was light at first until her hand slapped at his head and he chuckled before plunging right in, moving his tongue in rapid actions. his fingers slipped inside her easily, bringing out heavy breaths from the woman on the bed.

"You make it too easy sometimes sweetheart." Daryl mumbled. His fingers twisted and curled, pumping in and out with rapidly increasing speed to match the actions of his tongue.

Aleigh suddenly caught him off guard as she grabbed at his shirt still hanging open and pulled him up. She gave a small hiss of discomfort as her arm jerked uncomfortably but she fought down the pain and pressed her lips to his.

"Now Daryl!" Aleigh ground out, barely moving away from his mouth.

"I know what you're needing." Daryl assured her, working open his jeans.

A knock on the door halted them and he growled, annoyed.

"I umm...I have bandages and...Other...things." A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, okay thanks, just leave em out there, we'll get it later." Daryl ground out. Aleigh laughed slightly at his annoyance but her laugh was cut short from his sudden thrust inside her. "Ain't laughing now, huh?"

"Uh uh." Aleigh muttered, shaking her head and rocking her hips in time with his. She looked down to watch the rapid joining of their bodies and sighed happily. Her good arm lifted up and looped around his neck. She moved her sore arm but Daryl quickly grabbed her hand and held it down against the blankets next to her head. Her nails dug into his back, all thoughts of taking it easy completely gone from their heads as he slammed forward into her repeatedly. Her heavy gasps were turning into moans that grew increasingly louder as their pace picked up.

"So...damn...good." Daryl grunted, his head falling to rest his forehead against hers. Aleigh's eyes fluttered shut and all she could do was nod slightly in agreement. "You never EVER take off on me again."

"Never." Aleigh agreed. She wrapped her legs around his waist but didn't tighten them, holding back the action but reminding herself of the wounds. Her back arched up off the bed and Daryl lowered his head further, raining open mouthed kisses over her chest, going around a bruise. He looped an arm under her lower back and adjusted her body slightly, hitting into her at a different angle that brought a harsher gasp from her lips.

"Don't get there...too fast woman." Daryl whispered.

"Ain't the boss." Aleigh gasped with a slight laugh. Daryl grinned and slid his arm free from under her. His fingers found the magic spot once again and rubbed circles around her nub. He thrust in harder, feeling his own end building up. Aleigh's arm tightened around his neck as a harsh cry of pleasure rang from her lips. The tightening of her muscles sent Daryl to his finish and his pumping slowed, riding it out to the best of his ability.

* * *

Rick watched the group as they gathered in a small pack. The vehicles had been positioned around them, creating a sort of wall against the outside world. Everyone was taking care of each other, passing around wet napkins to clean off any dirt or grime that may be on them, Hershel moving through the people, checking to see if any of them needed medical attention.

Leaning on the Cherokee and each other, trying to keep awake, were Tanya and Carl. The young boy leaned more on the woman then she did on him. Rick couldn't help but notice on the drive that they managed to talk easily between each other about various things. Tanya, apparently before the dead started walking, had been somewhat of a nerd type and she had told Carl about her collections of video games and comic books. They talked animatedly about Superman and Batman and all other sorts of superheroes in the comic universes.

It made Rick feel better about that Carl had someone to talk to after losing his mother.

He had to tell them all now. He just couldn't keep it all from them anymore.

"Folk there's...something...I haven't said that I should have said." Rick announced. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "We're all infected. It's not...just getting bitten. Anyone that dies will turn into a walker."

The survivors huddled around the fire, their minds reeling from Rick's revelation, Tanya especially.

They were all infected; it explained how Shane had come back as walker despite not being bitten.

"How could you keep that from us?" Glenn asked. "How long have you known?"

"Jenner told me." Rick explained. "And...I couldn't destroy everyone's hope. I'm sorry."

"There's no blame." Patricia spoke up. "It...Makes sense."

Tanya reached up and gave Rick's hand a light squeeze. She had no idea where the group was going but she knew that people needed to stick together and starting blame games within a group wouldn't help survival in any way, shape or form.

She just hoped that everyone could keep that thought process for the foreseeable future.

* * *

_**I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now**_

**_I'm so 3008_**  
**_You so 2000 and late_**  
**_I got that boom, boom, boom_**  
**_That future boom, boom, boom_**  
**_Let me get it now_**

**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**

**_Boom boom boom, now_**  
**_Boom boom boom, now_**  
**_Boom boom pow_**  
**_Boom boom pow_**

**_I'm on the supersonic boom_**  
**_Y'all hear the spaceship zoom_**  
**_When, when I step inside the room_**  
**_Them girls go ape-shit, uh_**

**_Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit_**  
**_That low-fi stupid 8 bit_**  
**_I'm on that HD flat_**  
**_This beat go boom boom bap_**

**_I'm a beast when you turn me on_**  
**_Into the future cybertron_**  
**_Harder, faster, better, stronger_**

**_Sexy ladies extra longer_**

**_'Cause we got the beat that bounce_**  
**_We got the beat that pound_**  
**_We got the beat that 808_**  
**_That the boom, boom in your town_**

**_People in the place_**  
**_If you wanna get down_**  
**_Put your hands in the air_**  
**_Will. drop the beat now_**

**_Yup, yup_**  
**_I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup_**  
**_I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup_**

**_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio_**  
**_Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom_**  
**_Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns_**  
**_Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_**

**_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom_**  
**_Shittin' on y'all you with the_**

**_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'_**  
**_This beat go boom, boom_**

**_Let the beat rock_**  
**_Let the beat rock_**  
**_Let the beat rock_**

**_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'_**  
**_This beat go boom, boom_**

**_I like that boom boom pow_**  
**_Them chickens jackin' my style_**  
**_They try copy my swagger_**  
**_I'm on that next shit now_**

**_I'm so 3008_**  
**_You so 2000 and late_**  
**_I got that boom boom boom_**  
**_That future boom boom boom_**  
**_Let me get it now_**

**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**  
**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**

**_Boom boom boom, now_**  
**_Boom boom boom, now_**  
**_Boom boom pow_**  
**_Boom boom pow_**

**_Let the beat rock_**  
**_(Let the beat rock)_**  
**_Let the beat rock_**  
**_(Let the beat)_**  
**_Let the beat_**  
**_(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods 

Chapter 8

_**Song – Until We Bleed – By Lyke Li**_

_**I'm naked  
I'm numb  
I'm stupid  
I'm staying  
And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shootin'**_

_**Lights black**_  
_**Heads bang**_  
_**You're my drug**_  
_**We live it**_

_**You're drunk**_  
_**You need it**_  
_**Real love**_  
_**I'll give it**_

* * *

It had been a week since Daryl and Aleigh had reunited with Merle and right now they were on a supply run in the local mall getting warm clothes and food and other thing.

Aleigh rubbed her stomach absently she hadn't been feeling great last night and heaved this morning and had figured she had an upset stomach.

Aleigh was just about to join Daryl when she saw a familiar face.

Tanya.

"Tanya" she cried out happily and the two young women embraced each other warmly, Daryl behind her.

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you guys" Rick said smiling at them warmly.

Aleigh noticed that quite a few people were missing and Rick seeing her and Daryl looking answered them.

"We lost Dale, T-Dog, Andrea and Lori at the farm" Rick said his voice devoid of emotion and Tanya gave Rick's arm a tight squeeze.

"Is Carl okay?" Aleigh asked.

"Surprisingly." Rick replied. Aleigh reached forward and rubbed his arm sympathetically. "How about you two? And Sophia? How have you been?"

The answer was cut off by heavy footsteps and a deep chuckle.

"Officer Friendly." Merle called out. "Seems like you been busy."

"Merle?" Rick actually looked surprised. His eyes fell to the other man's stump where the saw now resided.

"Either wrap it up or bring them along, there's a bunch of walkers heading up the road." Merle informed them, turning to his brother. "Grab your shit and let's get going."

"We're coming." Daryl grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You guys should come with us, the others won't mind." Aleigh explained, looking hopeful about having familiar faces around.

"Well we do need to rest." Rick slowly agreed, bringing a smile to the red headed woman's face.

They all hurriedly got the supplies and got into their vehicles, Aleigh and Daryl drove in the SUV with Daryl driving.

Daryl had noticed that Aleigh looked pale, and her dark red hair looked although clean it looked lifeless and overall she looked exhausted.

In no time at all they had reached the gated community and once the group had gotten into their houses and Sophia was playing with Carl, Daryl took Aleigh back to their house.

Once they were inside Aleigh glanced at Daryl and smiled softly at him.

"I'm going to take a shower" she told him and went up the stairs.

Daryl watched as Aleigh went up the stairs of their house. He looked out the window to watch Sophia trying to get Carl involved in a game with the other two or three children that resided in the community. Tanya was watching them and Daryl couldn't help noticing the way Rick had ushered the former shut into a house with himself and Carl.

But that thought was for another time to deal with. As the shower started up, Daryl ascended the stairs and made his way to the bathroom. Aleigh always hummed in the shower and today was no acceptation, even though she seemed to be having a rough recovery time. None of her wounds had developed any visible infections though.

"So you think everyone will play nice?" Daryl asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Sure, why not?" Aleigh replied. She peeked around the curtain and watched with a slightly amused look as Daryl stripped off his clothes.

Couple of Merle's...boys...can get a little rough." Daryl mused absently. "Might give China Man a hard time."

"I'm sure Glenn can hold his own." Aleigh pointed out. She looked over her shoulder as Daryl got around the curtain. "I don't remember inviting you in here, Cowboy?"

"Well I invited myself." Daryl defended, slipping an arm around the red head's waist and bringing her wet back against his dry chest. "You gonna deny me?"

"Umm...yes?" Aleigh attempted weakly. She sighed happily when his hands rubbed at her sides and stomach, soothing the ache that had been around for the majority of the day.

"Uh, huh." Daryl muttered, pressing kisses to her neck. Aleigh sighed and put her hands against the wall. One of Daryl's hands went downward, fingers toying with the woman's clit before sliding around and inside her. He rubbed his hard length against her backside as she pushed back against him. Her mouth fell open as she gasped out her breaths.

"Everyone...what if..." Aleigh's weak attempt to deter her man only got a light chuckle. Daryl removed his fingers from her and gripped the base of his cock.

"Just us baby." He whispered roughly in her ear just before plunging inside her. Aleigh grunted and moaned at the impact, hands slipping slightly on the wall. She had a moment of fear in which a visual of herself face planting into the wall crossed her mind before quickly vanishing.

Daryl gripped her hips and pulled out before ramming back in. The sound of wet skin hitting wet skin echoed around the bathroom. Aleigh moved a hand to the knob for the water and turned it lightly, gradually making it cooler. She knew from behind was one of Daryl's favourite positions, mainly because it came through in a sense of her trusting him. He looped an arm around her waist then made her lift her leg up, perching her foot on the rim of the tub. It was a new angle as he thrust into her again and again.

"That's my girl." Daryl grunted out as Aleigh moaned. She moved in time with his thrusts, matching him movements to better increase their pleasure. Her muscles clenching each time he was fully inside. She leaned back, resting her head backwards on Daryl's shoulder. When he figured she'd keep her leg up on her own, he lifting a hand to toy with her breast, palming the mound of flesh and pinching her nipple between his fingers. His other hand went back down to toy with her clit.

All three actions succeeded in working her up and soon she came apart in his arms, panting heavily.

"Ain't done yet." Daryl informed her, easing her leg down then turning her around. He backed her into the wall then lifted her up, plunging back inside her as her legs snapped around his waist.

"Fan...fucking...tastic!" Aleigh groaned happily. Her hand lifted up and grabbed at the pipe for the shower head. Her back rubbed against the tile of the wall as Daryl rammed into her repeatedly. "Good. Daryl, so fucking good."

Daryl grunted, the ability to form words momentarily vanishing in the heat of the moment. He dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed at her neck again as he picked up speed. Aleigh felt the pipe bend slightly under her grip and frowned a bit. She leaned down and bit at Daryl's neck, receiving a bite in return. The slight pain in their pleasure brought both of them to a peak and they came with heavy pants.

They were still for a few seconds, the cold water raining down on them. Aleigh slowly unhooked her legs and Daryl gradually let her back down on her feet. Her hand let go of the pipe and she leaned back against the wall, gazing at the man with hooded eyes.

"Shower sex...is such a hypocritical thing." Aleigh laughed, grinning. "Showers are meant for cleaning. Sex is meant to be dirty. It contradicts itself."

"You think too much." Daryl grumbled, swooping in to steal a kiss from the still somewhat dazed red head.

* * *

Rick was in his room getting ready for dinner, Aleigh and Daryl had invited him, Carl and Tanya for dinner along with the others.

Rick had put on a black shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans with his colt; Carl had put on a pair of his favourite blue jeans, a black t-shirt with Super Mario on it and best of they all had a decent hot shower.

Tanya stepped out then wearing a simple but yet very pretty dark blue knee length dress that was a lovely blue that brought out her deep grey eyes and complemented her long black hair, Rick noticed that she was wearing a locket with the initials TAK in italic.

"You look lovely Tanya" Rick said giving her a warm smile that made Tanya's heartbeat quicken.

"Thank you Rick, you and Carl could pass for brothers" Tanya said smiling warmly at them.

Rick ever the southern gentlemen offered Tanya his right arm and Tanya smiled at him and took it, Carl walking in the middle as they walked towards Daryl and Aleigh's house.

* * *

Aleigh was panicking she had nothing to wear, she looked at the dresses with a frown, there was the deep red velvet one with a v neck, no too dressy, the blue one no too summery that left the dark plum purple one with a black sash and it emphasised her bust huh not a choice she thought with a grin.

Aleigh put on a purple cotton lace panty set and pulled on the dress, she then ran her fingers through her dark red curls and left it down and wavy and put on some black eyeliner.

"Will you hurry up woman! Them folks is gonna be round soon!" Daryl called up the stairs. Aleigh rolled her eyes. She flicked at her hair then moved to Sophia's room to find the girl sitting in a huff, hair brush stuck in her hair.

"Aww sweetie." Aleigh muttered, laughing slightly. She walked over and sat next to the girl on the bed before carefully taking the brush from the knots and working it all out.

"That doesn't hurt." Sophia remarked lightly.

"Course not, I know the tricks." Aleigh pointed out. She pulled back the girl's hair and braided it before standing up and helping her off the bed. "We're gonna have us a good night with them friends of ours."

"Yeah." Sophia agreed, smiling. They went down the stairs as Daryl was opening the door to the group.

"Hey y'all." Aleigh greeted lightly. "Don't get too comfy."

"Why not?" Maggie asked.

"We're just grabbing the food and going back outside." Aleigh informed them. "Apparently there's a plan on a big old pot luck type deal." She led the girls into the kitchen where several dishes were already set up with small things, crackers and the like.

The group all sat down and to everyone's surprise but Daryl, Aleigh and Sophia Merle asked Patricia with politeness if she would like to dance with him after dinner was finished.

Patricia smiled at him "I'd love to thank you, hon" and Merle gave Patricia a rare smile.

They said grace and began eating the roast chicken that Aleigh had cooked, and were chatting happily.

It was as if the outbreak had never happened and every now and then Aleigh would feel Daryl touch her legs, or rub her arms.

It was nice.

After they had finished eating Hershel stood up "Why don't we all have a dance and let our hair down" the man said warmly.

"Who has hair?" Aleigh asked jokingly. "Aside from the girls of course."

"Smart ass." Daryl remarked.

Someone turned on the stereo for one of the cars and put in a CD from the vast collection that all of them had brought in. Aleigh got Sophia, Carl and the other children together and started teaching them a line dance for the country songs. Tanya, Patricia, Maggie and Beth joined in after watching for a while and even some of the other women from the new group came in as well.

"Look at them; you would never think that we were struggling to survive." Rick commented. He laughed slightly as Hershel and Glenn got convinced to join the dance. Gradually the rest of the new group came in. Aleigh broke away from the pack and skipped her way over to where Rick and Daryl were still sitting.

"Come on guys." She ordered, grabbing their hands and making the attempt to pull them. Neither of them budged and Aleigh sighed, not wanting to hurt her arm again after the progress it had made in healing. "Rick, you should ask Tanya to dance."

"What?" Rick asked, blinking.

"Come on, we're one big community, don't be bumps on a log." Aleigh scoffed, hands going to her hips. "Now go dance with that woman!"

Rick looked surprised for a moment then slowly got to his feet and went to the group, glancing back at Aleigh.

"Bossy woman." Daryl muttered, pulling Aleigh onto his lap. "You're incredibly sexy right now, ordering the law man around." Aleigh laughed and leaned back against him. They sat through the first slow song but then Sophia ran over and pulled Aleigh back to the pack to do more dances.

It wasn't until about an hour later, after Aleigh had danced with Rick and Merle a couple of times each, did Daryl decide to move. One of the men from the other group, one of Merle's gun men who Daryl thinks was called Matt, had taken Aleigh's hand and spun her around before dancing with her. Daryl raised an eyebrow at the lack of space between them and the man's hand on Aleigh's lower back.

"Damn it." He grumbled, getting up and making his way over. Aleigh was spun again and Daryl grabbed her in the midst of it.

"I thought you don't dance?" The red head questioned. She smiled slightly when she caught the glare Daryl was throwing at the other man, who didn't even seem disturbed by it as he turned around and just took Beth up in a dance. "You were so jealous just now."

"What part of, you're mine, did you not get?" Daryl asked. Aleigh rolled her eyes, grinning.

"So...Rick and Merle, it's okay but no one else?" She asked casually.

"Not the ones I know been checking you out." Daryl pointed out.

"Jealous." Aleigh mocked lightly. Daryl just rolled his eyes and kissed her, arms circling around her waist and holding her close.

Merle was doing a slow country dance with Patricia, Daryl and Aleigh noticed how comfortable Merle seemed with Patricia and they chatted before sitting down holding hands.

"Looks like Merle' got it for Patricia" Daryl said amused.

Aleigh smiled "I think its sweet" she said softly.

A slow song Make You Feel My Love By Adele began to play and Daryl pulled Aleigh up and they began a slow dance.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Daryl twisted Aleigh around and her arms tightened around him slightly, a strange expression showing on her face.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

Daryl wrapped his arms around Aleigh remembering what she said all those years ago that night.

"_I love you Daryl"_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of the earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Aleigh buries her face into his neck breathing in his smell, smiling softly.

Before they all know it its time for them to go to their respective homes, Rick takes a smiling Tanya and Carl, Hershel goes with a sweet middle aged woman named Brianna both of them smiling, Merle goes home with a smiling Patricia, while Glenn, Maggie, Jimmy and Beth go to their homes smiling.

Daryl and Aleigh take a sleepy Sophia home and while Daryl is locking up for the night, Aleigh tucks Sophia in bed and tells her a good night and goes to her and Daryl's bedroom.

Aleigh puts on a black lace nightgown and gets into bed and notices that Daryl has gotten in and just wearing a pair of black sweats.

Daryl turned to Aleigh then and captured her lips in a searing passionate kiss, his left hand fisting her red curls while his right hand toyed with her right breast.

"I need you" Daryl rasped and Aleigh kissed his lips once more.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" She whispered softly.

"Only with you." Daryl pointed out. It was true, she was the only girl who he really put any bother with. Maybe it was the fact that they had played the friends with benefits thing for years. Or maybe...who knew what it was.

In the back of his mind, Daryl knew exactly what it was. Admitting it, even to himself, was a whole different story.

He focused on the slow removal of her nightgown, laying slight kisses to every inch of skin as it was revealed. He sat Aleigh up to pull the clothing over her head then laid her back down and looked her over. Her wounds had been taken care of well enough but they would still leave scars, pale marks that were a constant reminder of what had happened. Daryl hadn't asked, nor had he really had time to ask, about the extent of the damage. If he was honest, he didn't really want to know. The only thing he was concerned about was Aleigh being with him now, safe and sound.

He'd be damned if he let her go again.

Daryl was inside her quickly after his moment of deep thinking. Aleigh moaned softly beneath him and rocked her hips encouragingly. She encircled his neck with her arms and brought him down to kiss him passionately as they moved together.

It was a dance they had memorized by this point, having done it so often before. Nobody ever matched either of them as perfectly as the other did and Aleigh had to bury her face in his neck to hold back calling out the words she swore she wouldn't say again.

"Daryl..." Her voice was low and needy and pushed the hunter into a faster pace as he worked to bring his woman over the edge. He loved watching her fall apart after staying so together for so long. Her legs locked around his waist, making it a little harder to move but he accommodated for it and thrust into her in shorter but harder strokes.

Aleigh bit the corner of her lip, doing all she could to keep quiet. Usually it wasn't hard but tonight, things were somehow different. She didn't know if it was the fact that he actually danced with her or if it was the show of jealousy and possession or what but things were different, these actions more meaningful.

Her head and shoulders pressed back against the pillow as she came around him, arms and legs tightening for a few seconds before slowly slacking as he followed her lead. They looked at each other without blinking then Aleigh slowly smiled and ran a light hand over his cheek. Daryl caught her wrist and turned his head to kiss her palm softly.

* * *

Tanya curled up on the couch with a blanket over her and a book in her hands. There were candles lit around her area to provide light for her reading. A small battery powered CD player was on the table, playing music at a low volume. She was tired but she wanted to at least finish the chapter she was on before she decided to sleep.

This was how Rick found her when he came down the stairs after saying good night to Carl. He paused in the doorway into the room and tilted his head then smiled slightly and carefully walked over.

"Well that's about the most serene I've seen you be." Rick commented, the sound of his voice making Tanya jump and she looked up at him. "Sorry."

It's okay, I was just finishing up." Tanya explained, smiling. She slid a scrap piece of paper into the book then closed it, marking her spot.

"Should be getting some sleep." Rick remarked, lowering himself onto a chair and sighing.

"So should you, you look beat." Tanya pointed out. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I am." Rick replied. Tanya paused, trying to calculate things. There were two bedrooms upstairs, Carl had one. "You can have the second room, Carl's in the one on the left."

"What? No...Rick, you get that room." Tanya argued. "You deserve a bed, I'm perfectly fine with the couch."

"What sort of man would I be if I agreed with that?" Rick asked, grinning.

"A tired one who's been leading heart broken people for months." Tanya pointed out. She put her book down and gave him a determined look. "I'm staying down here."

"You know I could just wait until you fall asleep then carry you up there." Rick reminded her. Tanya paused then shook her head rapidly. Rick chuckled lightly then stood up. Grey eyes followed him as he moved to the couch then easily pulled the woman up from it.

"Rick..." Tanya started but halted her own point as the ex Sheriff simply took her hand in one of his and placed his other on her waist. He pulled her into a slow swaying dance that complimented the easy music from the CD player.

"You never been this difficult or argued on anything so far." Rick mused, tilting his head. Tanya gulped, chewing lightly on her lip as her gaze stuck firmly on his chin. "I don't need a bed, I'm good anywhere."

"Nobody really needs a bed." Tanya muttered. "They're just nice to have. All big and soft, firm, comfortable." She looked up at his eyes and paused, taking in the blue tone. "And...pillows. Pillows are...spectacular. So many kinds. I once had...umm...about...six of them. Body pillows, regular pillows, a foam one, a feather one...and...really only used two of them. And..."

"You know you're rambling?" Rick asked casually.

"Nervous habit." Tanya replied.

"What are you nervous about?" Rick asked. he lifted an eyebrow as Tanya lowered her eyes again.

"Lots of things." The woman remarked quietly. Rick watched her then slowly moved the joined hands so that he could drape hers over his shoulder. From there, he ran his hand slowly up the length of her arm. Tanya sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're a good student." Rick complimented randomly. "You've taken everything I said, everything I showed you, and you've been able to use it properly. You learn fast."

"It' a...good...survival technique." Tanya muttered. "Learn fast, pay attention." She kept her eyes closed but felt Rick's hand on her chin, tilting it upward. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes to find his locked instantly on them. "And...gotta...survive, right? No giving up or giving in. Keep fighting. Keep...living. Like today's going to be your last day."

"No regrets type of thinking?" Rick asked. Tanya nodded slightly. "Good philosophy." The space between them had grown minimal to such an extent that Tanya could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Rick..." She ventured carefully, her curious mind probing at her to find out what was going to happen before it happened.

"Hmm?" Rick replied, eyes drifting over the shorter woman's face.

"Are...are you going to kiss me?" Tanya asked. Blue eyes lifted to grey and softened considerably. Tanya knew what her eyes were giving away: softness, curiosity, some sense of vulnerability. As she watched his, she picked up on kindness, protectiveness, a fading sense of uncertainty that she was actually pleased to see go.

And just like that, the space between them vanished as their lips touched, neither of them entirely sure on who had actually moved. Rick moved his hand from her chin to bury it into her hair, his other hand tightening on her waist slightly. Tanya's hands found their way to the back of his neck as she parted her lips and allowed her tongue to meet his. For several long seconds they stayed like that until the need to breath overcame them and Rick reluctantly retreated just enough to tilt his forehead to hers.

They kept their eyes closed even longer, just taking in slow, deep breaths to recover. Finally Rick opened his eyes and gazed at Tanya's closed lids. He lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, bringing her eyes open only slightly, her sleepy expression rising a chuckle out of him.

"Share the bed?" Rick asked softly.

"Deal." Tanya agreed with a slight nod. Rick turned around to turn off the CD player while Tanya blew out the candles and the two of them made their way up the dark staircase to get in a few hours of shut eye.

* * *

"DAD! I'M GONNA HANG OUT WITH SOPHIA!"

The yell through the door jolted Rick awake and he blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. He heard Carl run down the stairs and then the door opening and closing. Rick yawned and sat up then looked around. Tanya walked into the room with a grin her face.

"I told him he had to at least tell you." She remarked. She put down a dish with things left over from the previous dinner. "Sophia came over a few minutes ago with this then asked if Carl wanted to play."

"Obviously they missed each other." Rick commented, getting out of the bed and stretching.

"Well first she was missing from getting chased by walkers and then she was with her parent substitutes away from the group." Tanya pointed out.

"Did you sleep well?" Rick asked, changing the subject.

"You kind of snore." Tanya replied, grinning. Rick paused, blinking, and then laughed. "Do you want to come along later? A few people are going back to the mall and Aleigh wants to find something for Sophia since the girl's birthday is meant to be coming up soon."

"God, we're still celebrating birthdays." Rick mused, sounding a little surprised.

"Well we gotta do something normal every so often." Tanya explained, toying with her locket. Rick watched the jewellery as it moved back and forward then looked up at the face of its owner.

"What are the initials?" He asked.

"Tanya Anastasia Kosokov." Tanya replied, gaining a slight accent as she did. Rick remembered the sound from the previous night when she had started rambling. It had come out before, whenever she got overly excited or defensive. He had yet to see her angry but he was starting to think that she may just explode into the other language if she was.

"You're Russian." Rick stated, curiously.

"Yep...or...my mother was." Tanya explained. "She moved here, met my father, and a year later had me. Several months later he left us and it was just me and her until I was seventeen."

"What happened then?" Rick asked.

"My father came back around." Tanya replied. "He stuck around for a few years, paid for me to go to school. Then all of this happened and I was trying to get back to them when those men got me." Rick put his hand on her shoulder and then pulled her to him to hug her. Tanya blinked, a little surprised, then put her arms around the man and sighed. "You think they could be alive?"

"I don't know." Rick told her honestly. Tanya nodded against his chest then leaned back and looked up at him. He grinned at her and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Are you going to kiss me this time?"

"Been thinking about it." Tanya mused. Rick laughed slightly then leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

Daryl woke up with Aleigh's legs tangled with his and he groaned in pleasure as he remembered their passionate night last night.

Daryl looked at Aleigh's sleeping face, her pale skin, and deep red lips that matched her dark red hair.

Daryl rubbed a hand over Aleigh's chest and took her right breast in his mouth , sucking and licking it.

"Evil." Aleigh mumbled slightly as she woke up more.

"Ain't evil, just sneaky." Daryl remarked, pushing the woman onto her back.

"Gotta go...pick up stuff." Aleigh explained, biting back a moan. "Stuff...for...Sophia."

"Ain't until later." Daryl muttered. He shifted himself over top of Aleigh and grinned down at her. "Unless you really wanna break a perfectly good routine we got going here." Aleigh just huffed, eyes narrowing slightly. Even before, she had tended to be a creature of habit, certain things getting done at certain times.

"Evil." Aleigh shot back again.

"You enjoy it." Daryl pointed out, swooping back to her breast. Aleigh moaned and arched her back, pressing closer to him. Heavy knocks came from the front door but Daryl distracted his woman with a well placed nip. "Ignore it, they'll go away." He switched sides, working the left breast this time.

A stronger, louder knock came this time.

"Maybe we should..." Aleigh started but stopped as Daryl's fingers dove into her. She bucked in surprise beneath him then succumbed to his will.

Neither of them heard the door open or the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Both of them were too interested in what they were doing and listening to Aleigh's moans to pay any attention.

That is, until the knocking came from the bedroom door and the wood swung open to reveal a very amused Merle.

"RISE AND SHINE HORN DOGS!" Merle shouted, causing his brother and the woman to jump and look back at him. "WE GOT US SOME WORK TO DO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK MERLE!" Daryl yelled. "Ain't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I was knocking; y'all were too busy getting dirty to hear apparently." Merle shot back. "Now come on, five minutes or I'm back up here." Merle waved his saw in a mock menacing fashion before closing the door and walking back down the stairs, laughing all the way.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Daryl growled. Aleigh grinned then started to laugh.

* * *

_**So we're bound to linger on  
We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts**_

_**You wasted your times  
On my heart  
You've burned  
And if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall, too**_

_**Doors slam**_  
_**Lights black**_  
_**You're gone**_  
_**Come back**_

_**Stay gone**_  
_**Stay clean**_  
_**I need you**_  
_**To need me**_

_**So we're bound to linger on**_  
_**We drink the fatal drop**_  
_**Then love until we bleed**_  
_**Then fall apart in parts**_

_**Now we're bound to linger on**_  
_**We drink the fatal drop**_  
_**Then love until we bleed**_  
_**Then fall apart in parts**_


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods 

Chapter 9

_**Song – Paradise – By Coldplay**_

_**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes**_

**_When she was just a girl_**  
**_She expected the world_**  
**_But it flew away from her reach_**  
**_And the bullets catch in her teeth_**  
**_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_**  
**_The wheel breaks the butterfly_**  
**_Every tear a waterfall_**  
**_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_**  
**_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_**

_**And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh  
**_

* * *

Aleigh felt a sense of freedom for the first time in weeks. She was back in her jeans and a reasonable looking top and Daryl had helpfully managed to find her a new black leather jacket since her previous one had gotten left behind. Her boots had gotten cleaned up at some point and she had been given the okay by Hershel to go along with Daryl and Merle for a hunt in the woods. She was actually giddy about getting to spend time with just the brothers; it felt almost like the old days all over again.

As the three hunters crouched down in various spots around a clearing where they had set up some bait, Aleigh thought back to the mall trip the other week. They had looked around and around until they came across a store that you would only find in a southern mall system. It sold weapons of all kinds and Aleigh was pleased to see that there were still things left. She had gotten Sophia two black sais with matching holsters while Daryl had brought Sophia a bow. The girl had shyly asked Daryl if he could teach her how to use a bow and he had told her he'd think about it. Aleigh was happy to see that Daryl was making an attempt at surprising their young ward and so far it seemed to be going well.

It was Sophia's birthday the next day which was why there was a hunt in place to try and pick up something that could be used for a meal.

All three of them had different weapons. Daryl had his crossbow, Merle had a gun with a silencer attached (not an easy thing to find but somehow he managed it) and Aleigh had her sais and a few small knives that she had practiced with throwing the other day. She would admit that her aim was a little off but she knew she'd still make a hit if need be.

"Come on little deer...or big deer...big one would be good." Aleigh muttered to herself as she shifted slightly, her leg starting to get stiff from her crouched position. She could see Merle across the way from her and Daryl crouched in a tree to their side. "Any day now."

Finally after what felt like hours, a deer made its way into the clearing. Aleigh held back whistling at the size of it and shifted down onto a knee as she carefully brushed aside her bush cover and got ready to aim. She couldn't see Merle past the deer but she could see the leaves rustling as Daryl took aim.

All at once, the three of them let loose. Daryl's arrow hit the deer in the chest, Merle shot it in the neck and Aleigh was pleased to see her knife had gotten the unfortunate creature in the eye. It fell to the ground and convulsed for a few seconds before falling still.

"This should last us for a couple of days at least" Daryl said pleased as Aleigh wrenched her sai out of the deer's eye with a wince.

Aleigh was about to say something when all of sudden she suddenly felt a wave of nausea rush through her and she heaved in a bush, feeling her stomach knot queasily.

"Ya alright Aleigh?" Daryl said worriedly.

Aleigh wiped her mouth "I'm alright Daryl, I'm alright" she said softly.

Merle caught her eye and looked at her worriedly; he knew what was wrong with her alright but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

* * *

They went back to the gated community and Daryl took the deer with him and Aleigh and began skinning it.

Aleigh went upstairs to shower and wash the taste of vomit from her mouth. Things were getting too strange, too much. As she stood under the shower, with everything piling up and all the signs messing with her head, she began to cry.

She wasn't certain, she didn't even want to think about it, but too many things pointed to just one conclusion.

She was late.

She had never ever missed a period. She even got it on a regularly scheduled time when she was on the pill before. She was always careful. She didn't want to admit that this was happening, that there could very well be something growing inside her. She didn't even want to think about how Daryl would react.

Thinking about the hunter made the one question that had plagued her for years pop up in her head: Did Daryl love her? It had never been said, nothing ever brought up. She knew how she felt, hell, it was the reason she had taken off before. But she couldn't do that now. There were so many people and she couldn't just leave Sophia.

Aleigh wiped her face with a towel and stepped out of the shower. She changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a grey pineapple dance studio t-shirt with her red hair around her face. Looking over her reflection, she decided to just do what she did best and ignore things.

* * *

Daryl finished skinning the animal as he remembered him and Aleigh sleeping together. He thought about the times he held her in his arms and just watched her sleep. For the last few days Aleigh had been on and off sick. He thought for a while that maybe it had been some sort of internal infection from her wounds but even without x-rays, Hershel was able to squash that theory. Aleigh was a healthy as a person her age could be under the circumstances they all dealt with.

He wondered about everything going on as he slid his knife through the deer's belly to remove its innards.

They had come up against walkers at the mall when they all went there and Aleigh had asked if they had always smelled as disgusting as they did. Everyone else had just brought up that the smell was nothing new which made a few people curious as to how it was suddenly bothering the red headed huntress.

Daryl paused for a moment, knife in hand, looking at the large belly of the animal.

Could Aleigh...no...no way, they were good, they were careful.

Okay, so they weren't always careful but she had found birth control pills when they first joined Merle's group and they had gone off to the mall that first time.

With a nod of reassurance to himself, Daryl continued his work until the deer was good to hang out to dry and then he went into the house to clean up. He took a shower, noticing that Aleigh was lounging away in their bedroom with a book in her hands. He didn't bother to bring a change of clothes with him into the bathroom so he returned to the bedroom afterwards with jut a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You're dripping there cowboy." Aleigh remarked, grinning as her eyes never left her book.

"Well I am wet." Daryl countered, walking over to the bed.

Any thoughts of their possible current predicament was always fully gone from their minds as they both made decisions in their own heads to ignore it and just live life as normal.

Of course, that involved Aleigh's book being thrown aside as she pulled Daryl onto the bed and rolled over on top of him.

"Think it's my turn up here." The red head teased. "You get on top far too much."

"Well go on then, woman." Daryl ordered, pulling Aleigh's shirt up over her head. "Show me what you got."

* * *

Sophia traced around Carl's still body with a piece of chalk and tilted her head as she tried to keep the outline as close to him as possible.

"You done yet?" Carl asked, frowning slightly.

"Almost, calm down." Sophia grumbled. She bit lightly on her tongue as she concentrated then stood back. "There, all done, now you're a casualty."

"Cool." Carl remarked, getting up and looking down. "That's pretty good; you want me to do one for you now?"

"Sure." Sophia agreed, handing over the chalk. She lay down on the road then bent her leg up and moved her arm to get a funnier shape. Carl laughed slightly and got to work. "So what do you think about your dad and Tanya?" Both of them glanced over at Carl's house where Rick and Tanya were outside working on some guns.

"I don't know really." Carl confessed. He crawled around Sophia's body, dragging the chalk along the edges. "I mean I like Tanya but...it's kind of weird. My parents were fighting a lot before this all happened and when dad got shot..."

"Did you believe he was dead like Shane said?" Sophia asked. She lifted her head to look at him and he just gave her an angry look so she put it back down.

"No I didn't." Carl replied. "My dad's a superhero, they don't die." Sophia raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. "I wasn't really happy with my mom but I still miss her though."

"I miss mine too." Sophia muttered. "But Aleigh and Daryl are great. Wouldn't it be neat if they had a baby?"

"Why?" Carl asked.

"I don't know." Sophia answered with a slight shrug. "I think they'd have a cute one. Then I could be like a big sister and teach it things."

"Maybe they'll have a baby, I don't know." Carl remarked. Sophia nodded, accepting the response and then returned to staying still so Carl could finish her outline.

* * *

Daryl rested his hands on Aleigh's hips as she rocked herself up and down above him. His eyes drifted from her face down over her breasts and toward her flat stomach. He ran his thumb over a scar residing there and lifted his hips up to meet with hers, bringing a grunt out of her full red lips.

"You sure know...how to put on a show." Daryl grunted out, earning a breathy laugh from the woman riding him. She leaned forward, hands on his chest, slowing her movements slightly. Daryl watched her and groaned slightly as she went all the way down and rotated her hips.

Aleigh closed her eyes, enjoying the moment and letting their heavy breathing be the soundtrack for their actions. She felt Daryl slide a hand over her thigh then up between her legs to rub his fingers against her wet folds. She moaned loudly and leaned back again, this time her hand falling just above his knees as she lifted her hips up only to drop them back down in rapidly increasing motions.

"Aleigh..." Daryl groaned, right before he sat up. He looped his free hand around her back and dragged her up, pressing her breasts to his chest and holding her there as she continued moving. He moved his mouth along her neck and took her ear lobe gently between his teeth. "Fuck girl...you know you're gorgeous."

It was one of the most sentimental type of things Daryl had ever said to her and it was enough to send Aleigh over the edge, her arms clutching at him as her nails dug into his back. Daryl grunted against her neck and thrust upward a few times before he finished and dragged Aleigh back down onto the bed to catch their breaths.

The next morning Aleigh rushes out of the bedroom and ran to the bathroom heaving and gasping for breath.

Aleigh suddenly realises with a horrible lurch that she is most definitely pregnant.

Pregnant.

Aleigh's mother had made it very clear that she hadn't wanted her from the day she was born; Aleigh's dad had raised her and had a steady job as a motorcycle racer.

Although Aleigh's life wasn't as bad as Merle and Daryl's her mother was always being emotionally abusive towards her, Aleigh had her dad's personality and shocking green eyes, the only thing that Aleigh had of her mother was her dark red curls.

Aleigh's mom finally died at the age of thirty seven when Aleigh turned sixteen years old, her dad had died when she was fourteen in shooting in a bar.

Aleigh lightly touched her stomach, could she raise a baby in world where the dead ruled and where the living survived.

Aleigh had always been pro-choice and never agreed with abortion; after her dad had died her grandmother had taken her in and raised her as her own god bless her.

Aleigh suddenly broke down sobbing underneath the hot water still in her jeans and t-shirt crying.

God how in the hell was she going to tell Daryl.

Daryl and Merle's mom seemed nice compared to hers.

Aleigh decides to talk to Tanya about everything and glances at Daryl who's watching her with those piercing blue eyes.

"I'm going to see Tanya" she told him and Sophia, nodded while Daryl grunted and Aleigh felt hurt.

"Won't be long" she murmured and she left.

* * *

When Aleigh meets Tanya at the house she shares with Rick and Carl she was glad that Tanya seemed to pick up on something being wrong. Tanya took Aleigh out into the back yard where the grass was going almost up to their knees where the red head immediately broke down.

"I don't know what to do Tanya. God, I'm so freaked and confused and...I just don't know what to do!" Aleigh sobbed. Tanya blinked and stared at her. "There's...I mean...I don't...it's not..."

Tanya hugged the young woman comfortingly "Honey I know things are hard but you can't keep on running away from your problems" She told Aleigh softly. The red head looked at her then sighed.

"I love him Tanya, I really do love him but he doesn't love me" She said sadly.

"Have you asked him?" Tanya asked. Aleigh paused then shook her head. "Well, what did he say when you told him you loved him?" Tanya raised an eyebrow when she got no answer then sighed. "Aleigh...you have to tell him."

"No, it's just obvious." Aleigh countered.

"You're an idiot." Tanya said lightly. Aleigh frowned and crossed her arms. "Not to mention you don't seem the type to get this...emotional. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Aleigh snapped, making the other woman blink. "Sorry. I'm fine...really...I'm fine."

"Uh huh." Tanya muttered slowly. "Are you sure there's not something else behind this freak fest?"

"Nope, nothing else." Aleigh answered quickly.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Tanya suggested hopefully. "With anything."

"I know." Aleigh assured her, patting her hand. She paused to think about everything. Her mother had made it very clear that she hadn't wanted Aleigh from the day she was born; her dad had raised her and had a steady job as a motorcycle racer.

Although Aleigh's life wasn't as bad as Merle and Daryl's, her mother was always being emotionally abusive towards her. Aleigh had her dad's personality and shocking green eyes, the only thing that Aleigh had of her mother was her dark red curls.

Aleigh knew Daryl had been a mistake despite Merle confiding in her that despite what their dad said Merle didn't see Daryl as a mistake neither did their mother, who had died at the age of thirty three.

Daryl and Merle's mom seemed nice compared to hers.

Aleigh's mom finally died at the age of thirty seven when Aleigh turned sixteen years old, her dad had died when she was fourteen in a shooting at a bar. After her mom died, Aleigh had moved in with a boyfriend, the place Merle had eventually saved her from a year later.

"Aleigh?" Tanya asked, snapping the red head out of her musing.

"Sorry Tanya, I just...there's a lot going on." Aleigh apologized.

"Hey, this...may seem a little...umm...well...are you pregnant?" Tanya questioned. Aleigh lost some colour in her face before she rapidly shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! Perfectly sure! Absolutely!" Aleigh squeaked out, trying to be overly chipper. Tanya just raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "I'm not."

"Okay then." Tanya muttered. "You should talk with Daryl though; at least...you know...the love thing."

"No, Dixon's don't do emotions." Aleigh recited mindlessly, her expression dropping. Tanya sighed and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Something Merle liked to tell me before."

"Well maybe things have changed." Tanya suggested. "I've seen how Daryl is with you. I mean hell; he pointed that crossbow at me when he first saw us coming out of that room when he came to save you. The guy definitely has feelings for you."

Aleigh looked at her friend. Part of her was ecstatic about the prospect of Daryl actually having feelings for her. Another part just didn't want to believe it after everything that had already happened; she just didn't want to set herself up.

"So how's it going for you and Rick?" Aleigh asked, not wanting to think about her problems anymore.

"Are you just changing the subject or are you actually interested?" Tanya asked.

"I'm actually interested, I swear!" Aleigh insisted. Tanya just looked at her and nodded. "So?"

"It's good." Tanya replied. "Going along slowly but...it's nice. After everything that's happened." Aleigh smiled at the obvious joy in her friend. She was glad for the distraction away from her own issues.

* * *

"Come on baby bro, its man time." Merle called out as he walked into the house. Rick followed him, still watching the other man cautiously. Both of them froze when they see Daryl, sitting with his head in his hands and looking so...

Vulnerable.

Daryl looked up at them, pausing and thinking for a moment, then cracked. "What do ya do when ya think your girl's pregnant?" he asked, looking at the two men he only trusts.

Merle snorted "So you finally figured it out then, way to go." Merle said with a smirk. Both men stared at him, Daryl going pale.

Rick was more serious "Have you talked to Aleigh about it?" the ex cop asked softly.

"Oh, yeah, I totally have, that's why I'm sitting here like this." Daryl muttered sarcastically. "Of course I haven't!" He grumbled and put his hands back over his face.

"Well are ya going to stick around baby bro and look after yer woman and little Dixon?" Merle asked him cautiously. Despite the hilarity of the situation, he was still protective of Aleigh and cared about her. If Daryl wanted to leave, Merle was definitely going to be sitting there to keep an eye on the young woman.

"I ain't gonna leave her alone if that's what yer saying Merle" Daryl said angry "I ain't our old man" he added.

Merle nodded in approval "Good, now, go tell your damn woman that you love her already!" His snapping made the other two men stare at him once more.

"You guys need to get out of denial first." Rick pointed out. "Especially Aleigh. The way she acts, if she is pregnant, she needs to stop." Daryl just nodded slowly, considering.

"Are we done getting in touch with our ovaries here?" Merle asked, through with the heart to heart. "Come on, there's man stuff going on, the rest of the boy spotting a herd coming round and we're gonna take them out."

"I could do with shooting something." Daryl admitted, grabbing up his crossbow. "Or a few somethings, for that matter."

* * *

It's been a month since Daryl found out that Aleigh's having his baby and things are bad.

Literally.

Daryl didn't talk to Aleigh.

Aleigh didn't talk to Daryl.

In fact, over the next month or so, they rarely seemed together at all. Aleigh had taken to playing with the children or hanging around Merle or Tanya at every available chance while Daryl was back out, always hunting.

Everyone noticed.

And when everyone notices, everyone gets involved.

When people try to get two emotionally scarred people to talk about their feelings and work things out, it makes those scarred ones more withdrawn. Soon enough, They were barely even staying in the same room. Aleigh fell asleep more often then not in Sophia's room, reading the girl stories at night. Daryl tended to favour the couch, leaving their bedroom completely empty most nights.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Patricia exclaimed, pacing around in front of Merle. "How can you just sit there and let them be like this?"

"I know them." Merle explained with a shrug. "Listen sweetheart, ain't no one out there that can make decisions for them two. All y'all keep getting involved ain't don't nobody any good so everyone needs to just back off them and let them work it out."

Patricia huffed but said no more on the matter.

Gradually, everyone else followed suit.

By the time two months had rolled around, everyone had finally let it go. Aleigh and Daryl ended up talking again but only if they were together on hunts or scavenging which the rest of the group supposed was good enough.

A routine trip to the mall seemed almost like the perfect time to get them back together as the trip up held them conversing almost normally.

"We're gonna need to look into a different place soon." Aleigh muttered, looking around the ransacked mall. "Think we've gotten about as much as we can get."

"Yeah...pick up a map and see about close locations later." Daryl agreed. Everyone split up to pick up the last of what the mall offered.

"So she definitely is." Rick commented carefully, glancing at Daryl as they moved through a pharmacy.

"That's the way it seems." Daryl grumbled, frowning. Rick sighed, knowing the topic irritated his friend. He paused for a moment then grabbed a bottle of prenatal vitamins off a shelf. He slipped it into his bag and spun around when there was shuffling and groans coming from outside the store. A couple dozen walkers stumbled their way inside and through the central corridor.

"Damn it." Rick muttered, frowning. He took out his gun and got ready to aim when something dropped down from the upper level, impaling a couple of the walkers and drawing all the attention in. "Oh holy shit."

"What was...FUCKING ALEIGH!" Daryl yelled out, yanking his crossbow around in front and opening firing as Aleigh twisted through the herd to slash them down. "If they don't kill her, I will."

"Just kill them!" Rick ordered, firing out. The others joined them soon enough to finish off the rest and then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Daryl yelled, marching over the dead bodies to get right in front of the red head. "ARE YOU FUCKING BRAIN DEAD?!"

"I was following them since they got in the mall!" Aleigh shot back. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't see the big deal?" Daryl asked. Aleigh crossed her arms. "Jesus fucking Christ Aleigh! The big deal is you're Goddamn pregnant and don't give me that damn look because even you gotta realize it's true by now!" Aleigh just glared at him, arms tightening slightly as they crossed over her mid section. "So you can't be jumping into herds of walkers and not only risking your own hide but that baby's as well."

"I know what I was doing!" Aleigh argued.

"Oh well then, by all means, KEEP FUCKING DOING IT!" Daryl shot back. "CUZ APPARENTLY AIN'T NOBODY AROUND THAT KNOWS ANY BETTER!"

The group all flinched when Aleigh's fist connected with Daryl's chin, sending him dropping back onto a dead walker's body. The red head narrowed her green eyes and stormed off, nobody knowing if they should go after her or not.

* * *

When Aleigh got to the house she shared with Daryl and Sophia, she ran to the bedroom and packed all of her things before leaving the house feeling strangely old.

Sophia saw her heading for the SUV and begged her to be taken along. Aleigh begrudgingly agreed and they took along some of the food from the house before leaving.

That's what Daryl was told anyways, and all he had to go on. When the group got back, they didn't find Aleigh, or Sophia, and one of the original children of the group said there was talking going on before the two got into an SUV and left.

Daryl missed Aleigh more than he would admit.

He missed seeing her red hair glow in the sunlight and the moonlight. He missed her laughing and smiling. He missed waking up to her soft hair in his face.

More than ever he missed Aleigh's soft voice, talking to him for whatever reason.

Aleigh and Sophia's disappearance took a toll on a few people. Merle was angrier then ever and wouldn't even talk to his brother. Tanya and Carl were sad over losing their friends. Several people throughout the group were constantly worried.

Daryl had made the attempt to go after the girls, spending a couple of days out on the motorcycle. He was kicking himself for telling Aleigh it was harder to track on concrete then dirt road. Rick was with him, trying to offer support but nothing pierced through Daryl's sudden bout of depression.

Sophia was upset. She wanted the old Aleigh back. The one who smiled and laughed with her. The one she had now was a sad lonely woman who would cry in her sleep. She would look at the sun, the moon and the woods with sad haunting lifeless green eyes.

Things came to a head when Aleigh collapsed and laid on the cold road with her red hair flowing around her like a river of blood.

"Aleigh? ALEIGH!" Sophia's shocked screeches echoed around them as she ran from the SUV to check on her guardian. The small blonde shook Aleigh lightly and frowned. "Aleigh? Come on wake up. Come on, I know I keep telling you that you need more sleep but I didn't mean out in the open!" She whimpered slightly then put her bow in the SUV before reaching under Aleigh's arms and trying to drag her back to the vehicle.

* * *

Rick looked around from his spot on the back of Daryl's motorcycle then nudged the other man, signalling for him to stop. Daryl looked confused until he heard what he was sure Rick had heard, yelling.

Sophia's yelling.

Daryl sped off in the direction of the sound. It didn't take them long to find her. Sophia kneeling next to Aleigh, unconscious on the ground, a small bump showing beneath her shirt. Rick climbed off the bike and made his way over to them while Daryl just sits, frozen to his spot, feeling like his heart is breaking.

He should never have let her go off. Never should have just let her storm away on her own, giving her the chance to take off like she's done before.

Daryl shook his head and ran to Aleigh then. He crouched down and looked her over, noticing how ill she looked.

"Sophia, has she been eating much? Sleeping at all?" Rick asked.

Not really." Sophia answered miserably. "She's been dizzy all day. And...and been sore, in pain kind of."

"Too much stress, it's hurting the baby." Rick explained. Those words bit deep into Daryl. Guilt taking over as he held the woman close. "Daryl...go with Sophia in the car. I'll take your bike back. She needs to be somewhere safe; somewhere she can get food once she wakes up."

"I'm sorry Daryl." Sophia apologized, watching Daryl lift Aleigh to put her in the SUV. "All this time I was trying to tell her to go back. I didn't want her on her own."

"It ain't your fault, Sophia." Daryl assured her. "It's all mine."

Rick watched them and sighed then went back to the bike and got on. Sophia opted to get into the back seat to sit with Aleigh while Daryl drove the SUV, following behind his motorcycle.

Daryl silently carried Aleigh out of the SUV and inside the house when they reached the community. Rick sent Sophia over to Carl before getting the necessary assistance. Daryl brought Aleigh up to their room and carefully laid her on the bed.

"Get through this darling, ain't gonna lose you." He muttered, squeezing the woman's hand.

"Daryl." Tanya's voice made him turn around to find her standing there with Hershel and Patricia. "You need to wait outside."

"It's going to be crowded enough in here." Patricia explained. Daryl grumbled but put down Aleigh's hand and walked out. He collapsed on the couch in the living room and sighed, running his hands over his face.

He couldn't lose Aleigh and the baby. Their baby. God this was all his fault. He stood up and paced around the living room then punched the wall. His hand erupted in pain and he used it as a distraction.

If Aleigh died...well...he would never forgive himself for letting her go.

There was yelling upstairs that brought his attention and Daryl looked up, frowning.

"We need to get her medicated, we need an IV!" Hershel's voice carried down the stairs. The panic in them brought Daryl flying up the stairs to the bedroom. He opened the door and stared at Aleigh as she looked to be having a panic attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT DOING?!" Daryl yelled.

"Daryl, we need you out of here." Tanya commanded, moving over to try and get him back out of the room. "We have this under control, please let us do it."

"But she's..." Daryl started.

"Trust us!" Tanya snapped, her Russian accent coming out strongly. Daryl glared at her then stepped back. He could hear Tanya ranting off in Russian as she closed the door on him and couldn't help the moment of being impressed by the shy young woman standing up to him.

He couldn't help staring hopelessly at the door though as he listened to the people on the other side. He sat himself down against the opposite wall and settled in for a long wait.

* * *

The sun was rising when Hershel stepped out of the room, looking tired. He looked down at Daryl who had his forehead on his knees and his arms around his legs, possibly asleep. The old man nudged the hunter and waited until he stirred.

"Aleigh's...tired." Hershel explained as the other man got to his feet, bones cracking slightly. "She's weak and she'll need to stay in bed for a while. She also needs to keep off the hunting trips and anything else outside of the community. Anything that can cause her stress is an immediate no."

"And the baby?" Daryl asked worry in his voice.

"We don't have an ultra sound machine." Hershel explained, sighing. He ran his hand over his head. "We can only assume right now that its okay. She makes no signs of pain when prodded so that's good." Daryl nodded slowly, accepting that. Patricia and Tanya walked out of the room.

"Go on in." Tanya said calmly.

The rising sun cast a red glow into the room. Daryl stepped in and the door was closed behind him. Aleigh's dull green eyes opened to look sleepily at him. Her face was ghastly pale and the dark circles under her eyes just made it all worse.

"Shit...Aleigh." Daryl muttered, crossing the room before he even knew what he was doing. He sat on the bed and pulled the woman into his arms. She tensed up and made to push him away. "I'm sorry. Damn it baby, I'm so sorry."

Aleigh slowly stopped fighting him and relaxed. She didn't return the hug; she was just too tired to move.

"I never should have yelled at you." Daryl apologized. "Never should have let you go. God Aleigh, this last while, the whole time, it's been a mess." he kissed her forehead and looked at her eyes. "I swore I'd never let you go again and I didn't follow through. I ain't deserving any forgiveness but I wanna try for it. Because I can't lose you again, I'll be stupid a lot but I'm gonna be careful from now."

Aleigh just looked at him, taking in his broken, heart sick appearance. She was just so tired, she couldn't make herself talk or say anything. She just wanted to sleep but she didn't want him to go anywhere.

"Aleigh..." Daryl muttered softly, holding her head in his hands. "Aleigh...I...I gotta say...you..." He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, he could see Aleigh getting closer to falling asleep but fighting it. She wanted to hear what he had to say and he had to say it fast. "I...damn it Aleigh, I love ya. Have since...well...I don't even remember now. I'm sorry I keep letting you go but I ain't ever doing that again, I promise."

"Daryl..." Aleigh managed to whisper out before her exhaustion took over and she went slack in his hold, eyes closing.

Daryl laid her down gently then carefully gets in next to her, holding her close.

For the first time in months, they both slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Aleigh woke up feeling a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped protectively around her pregnant stomach.

Daryl.

He had told her he loved her and that he was sorry for what had happened, Aleigh wanted to cry and apologise as well.

Daryl woke up then and looked down at Aleigh with such a tender expression on his face, Aleigh is sure she'll burst into tears of happiness.

"Hey don't cry woman, its ok" Daryl told her softly and Aleigh nuzzled into his chest.

"How are we going to have a baby Daryl, this isn't a place for a child let alone a baby" Aleigh cried feeling emotional.

Daryl thumbed away her tears with his rough hands and looked into her deep green eyes that he loved.

"I'll protect you three, Sophia, you and our baby I promise" he told her.

Aleigh curled into him even more "Touch me Daryl please" she told him fumbling with his shirt.

"Aleigh, doc folks said you gotta rest." Daryl pointed out even as he let her remove his shirt.

"They also said I should stay in bed." Aleigh argued. "What better thing to do in bed to keep me from going insane?" She leaned up and pressed kisses just below his ear. "Show me that you love me."

That argument won him over faster than anything else Aleigh could have said or done. Daryl gently laid her flat down and kissed her softly. His hand skimmed up her jean clad thigh then skipped over the zipper and lay flat on her stomach under her shirt. Daryl caressed the skin lovingly before pushing up Aleigh's shirt. She lifted her torso to help take it off then laid back down at Daryl's gently insistence.

"This time..." The hunter muttered, softly kissing his woman's lips. "This time, we do it right." He laid kisses across her jaw and neck, working his way down. Aleigh watched him, her hands running over his arms but doing nothing else. His hands lifted to cup and caress her breasts, his elbows supporting his body on either side of Aleigh's torso. He laid kisses on the small bump of a stomach. "Don't worry lil one, papa ain't gonna rock ya too bad."

Aleigh burst into laughter at that moment, not believing what she had just heard. "Oh God!" She uttered, shaking her head. "Did you really just...oh God."

Daryl chuckled lightly before nipping at the red head's hip, bringing her mind back to what they were doing. Aleigh calmed down and sighed in disappointment when his hands slid off her breasts to pull at her zipper. She lifted her hips to assist in the removal of her jeans and watched with dark lusty eyes as Daryl hooked his fingers around her panties and instantly tugged them down and off. He settled between her legs, fingers running softly over her inner thighs as he gazed warmly at the pink folds before him.

"I realize it's been a while cowboy but are you seriously just gonna look at it?" Aleigh asked, regaining her former impatience. Daryl smirked mischievously up at her before moving in and blowing lightly on the wet flesh. Aleigh squirmed and sighed happily. Almost three damn months was too fucking long. They were idiots, that were for sure, but there was no denying their way of making up was phenomenal.

Daryl brushed his tongue against the folds. He looped his arms under Aleigh's legs and pressed his hands to her hips to hold her down. He shot her a look before moving back in and slowly tracing the flesh with his tongue. Aleigh never thought going slow would drive her that mad but it did. Everything was soft, gentle...slow. She tried to buck up but it was no use, his hold was firm. His tongue rubbed circles on her, slipping inside every so often. Her hands gripped at the blanket for something to do that wouldn't be attempting to speed up the process.

Suddenly Daryl wasn't between her legs. He pulled himself up, kissed her cheek softly, and then slowly slid into her. Aleigh gasped at the feeling, Daryl groaning at the tightness of the familiar passage. He brushed his hand over her cheek, making her look at him, and then began to move slowly and carefully. His head dipped down, kissing her neck, keeping in time with the deep slow thrusts. Aleigh ran her hands up his back, fingers falling across scars and rubbing gently as if she wanted to rid him of the pain they represented.

"I love you." Aleigh whispered breathlessly, rocking her hips just slightly to get a bit more friction. Daryl groaned a happy sounding noise. His next thrust went a little harder and Aleigh moaned beneath him. His pace picked up slightly as they neared their peaks. Aleigh shifted and kissed his neck, holding him close as they crashed together with moans and a profound feeling of togetherness.

"Well...glad we got that all settled." Daryl muttered lightly, rolling onto his side and pulling Aleigh along with him. She laughed and hit his arm as his hand snaked down to rub her belly. "We'll manage this. That kid's gonna have the advantage of knowing this way of life it's whole life. Rest of us still tend to cling to things of the past."

"You're the only thing in my past I want to cling to." Aleigh whispered. Daryl kissed her forehead and laid on his back, pulling Aleigh against his side and running his fingers lightly down her back. "How many people know?"

"Probably everyone now." Daryl replied. "If they didn't before, they sure as fuck will know." Aleigh giggled softly and snuggled into his chest, listening to his heart beating. The sudden mental image of her stomach being much rounder and Daryl's ear pressed against it made her break into a fresh set of laughter that caused the hunter to stare at her, wondering about what was in her head.

"I'll...tell you later." Aleigh muttered, wanting to keep it to herself for a while. Daryl just grinned and shook his head lightly.

"Women." He muttered.

"You love it." Aleigh countered.

"Yeah...I do." Daryl agreed softly.

* * *

Merle couldn't help but be happy for his baby brother, finally admitting to Aleigh that he loved her and that he loved their baby.

"I'm an uncle at fuckin forty two, ha eat that old man" Merle said to himself with a smirk.

"Hey Merle would you like to have dinner with me?" Patricia asked the older Dixon kindly, she was soft towards Daryl's older brother.

Merle stared at her for a moment before offering the woman his arm and Patricia happily took and they walked to his house smiling.

* * *

Daryl was touching Aleigh's small baby bump with tender touches as Aleigh traced his scars with feather light touches.

"...And then I'll teach ya how to skin whatever you catch." Daryl muttered down towards the bump. Aleigh rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling slightly. "But gutting might have to wait until you're a bit older. Unless, you get a strong stomach. Sophia ain't so good at watching things come out of the animals like that. But that don't mean ya get to tease her about it, ya hear?"

"Daryl...I don't think it's got it's ears fully formed yet." Aleigh tried to point out.

"Well it's getting told anyways." Daryl shot back lightly.

"I'm hungry." Aleigh suddenly realized, bringing a halt to Daryl's commandments towards the unborn. He looked at her for a moment then got out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

"I'll find ya something, shouldn't too hard." Daryl explained. "Figure someone would have left something downstairs for ya by this point." Aleigh smiled slightly and watched Daryl leave before she carefully got out of bed to get some of her own clothes on to combat the chill that was settling into the room.

Aleigh pulled on a pair of black sweats, a black long sleeved top with black socks and went downstairs, where she found Daryl trying to scrape up something. She watched him for a while and felt a burst of remorse hit her and felt tears trickle down her face.

Damn hormones.

She shook her head and brushed off the wetness before Daryl could see it. When he finally noticed her there, that wasn't exactly what got his attention.

"Thought the doc folks said you wasn't supposed to leave the bed." Daryl scolded.

"I got bored." Aleigh remarked.

"Bored or not, you ain't supposed to leave the bed." Daryl repeated his statement, causing the remorse to fade out of Aleigh and get replaced with annoyance. She huffed and crossed her arms, giving him a look that clearly said 'whatcha gonna do about it?'. Daryl took the challenge and crossed the distance to her before lifting her up over shoulder carefully. Aleigh yelped, surprised, then watched him pick up the plate of food and head back up the stairs.

Sophia walked in and paused to watch the strange couple ascend to the upper floor then shook her head, smiling.

"What's he doing?" Carl asked from behind her.

"Being protective." Sophia replied with a giggle.

Carl and Sophia followed the couple upstairs where they found Daryl and Aleigh in the bedroom. Carl decided this was probably the time to go home so he turned to his friend and poked her arm. She looked at him with happy blue eyes and a smile.

"I'm gonna head out. See you tomorrow Sophia?" Carl asked softly.

Sophia smiled more at him and nodded before kissing him on the cheek. Carl blinked in surprised but returned the gesture, leaving the blonde girl blushing.

"What the hell did I just see?" Daryl's angry voice made the teens step away from each other and look into the room. Daryl was frowning in their direction while Aleigh just grinned.

"Oh leave them alone, cowboy." The red head scolded, flicking Daryl in the ear. "It's cute."

"It ain't cute!" Daryl snapped. "Ain't no boys gonna be kissing my girl."

"Uh...now I really think I should be going." Carl muttered. "See ya Sophia." He hurried down the stairs and headed out the door.

"Yeah you better run!" Daryl called after him, leaving Aleigh in a fit of laughter and Sophia smiling while shaking her head. The young blonde ran into the room and jumped on the bed. She threw her arms around Daryl and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being awesome." Sophia replied.

* * *

_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"**_

_**This could be**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**This could be**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh**_  
_**This could be**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**This could be**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**_


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: On the hunt for Sophia, Daryl gets gravely injured. Almost certain he was screwed; he gets a surprise in the form of an old friend.

Into The Woods 

Chapter 10

_**Song – Arms – By Christina Perri**_

_**You put your Arms around me**_

_**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start**_

**_You put your arms around me_**  
**_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_**  
**_You put your arms around me and I'm home_**

**_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_**  
**_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_**

**_I hope that you see right through my walls_**  
**_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_**  
**_I'll never let a love get so close_**  
**_You put your arms around me and I'm home_**

**_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_**  
**_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_**

**_You put your arms around me_**  
**_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_**

* * *

Three months passed by Daryl and Aleigh and their adopted daughter were surprisingly, blissfully happy.

Aleigh was now around seven or eight months pregnant and happy. Her dark red curls had gotten silkier and glowed in the sunlight. Her green eyes had gotten brighter, albeit a little sleepier. The further along she got, the harder it was to find a good sleeping position.

Daryl worked on the third bedroom of their house, making it into a nursery type room. He and Merle had gotten together with some help from Rick to cut down a few trees and build a crib and rocking chair. The kids got involved and making them smooth while the women pulled together to make up a blanket. Patricia had to teach Tanya and Maggie how to knit so the three of them could work the blanket and manage to get it done in time.

Aleigh was in bed thinking of names one night with Daryl next to her, partially asleep. There was a jolt in her stomach and the red head looked down at the large bump. She frowned slightly then shook her head at another jolt. Taking Daryl's hand, effectively waking him up, She placed it on her stomach and moved it until Daryl could feel the kicks.

"Well, kicking up a fuss again, right on time." Daryl yawned, patting the spot gently. "This thing's getting a routine."

"This thing's making it very hard for me to sleep." Aleigh muttered. Daryl chuckled and ran a hand over her stomach. "Not to mention making me fat."

"You ain't fat." Daryl argued. "You just got cushioning for the lil one." Aleigh gave him such a dirty look that he knew he had worded it wrong. She huffed and turned back to her list, crossing off an idea and writing a new one in. "Oh kiddo, your momma's a crazy woman, but we love her."

Aleigh rolled her eyes and smiled as Daryl continued talking to their unborn child.

* * *

Tanya walked slowly with Aleigh the next day, both of them working a light patrol around the fenced in parameter.

"So are you and Rick actually finally having sex or not?" Aleigh asked, the weight of the unknown was dragging on her. She knew in the first few months of the relationship, before Aleigh herself had left for that week, it was slow moving, soft kisses, light touches. But the last few months she was sure there was more going on.

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Tanya asked, blinking.

"Because you're both my best friends." Aleigh pointed out. "And Daryl already agreed that should he and I end up all eaten or something, then you guys would be the ones we trusted to care for this kid."

"Not Merle?" Tanya was slightly surprised by that declaration.

"Nah, he doesn't feel comfortable with that sort of responsibility." Aleigh laughed slightly. "He thinks he'd leave it behind if it was too quiet." She pointed a finger at her friend and waved it around in the air. "Now don't hold out on me...are you...or aren't you?"

"Yes, okay, fine, we...we've...done that!" Tanya finally gave in, going red. Aleigh smiled brightly then hugged her friend. A sudden jolt of pain ricocheted up and down her spine and through her stomach, nearly bringing the woman onto her knees. "Shit, Aleigh? Hey, are you okay?"

"I...I don't know." Aleigh muttered.

"Come on, let' get you back to the house, we'll get Hershel." Tanya announced. She held her friend's arm as they made their way back to the house, all the while stumbling each time the pain shot up again.

Merle spotted them at a distance and grew worried over Aleigh's hunched form. He sent Patricia off to get Hershel while he caught up with the girl. It took a little manoeuvring before they managed to get Aleigh up into Merle's arms; all three of them thankful that his saw had been removed for the time being to be properly cared for.

"Daryl!" Tanya called out as they reached the house. Aleigh was withering in Merle's hold, her arm over her stomach, when Daryl came around the house from the back. He took one look at his woman before swearing and ushering them inside just as Patricia and Hershel came around.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl asked.

"We were just walking." Tanya explained. "She hugged me and them bam, this was going on." The group stomped up the stairs into the bedroom where Merle deposited the pained woman on the bed as carefully as was possible. They only realized then that there was a bloody mess spreading its way between Aleigh's legs.

"We'll have to do a caesarean." Hershel thought out loud, staring at his charge.

"What? No, no, please...I don't wanna be cut." Aleigh whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay, darling." Daryl comforted the woman.

"Patricia, I'm gonna need warm water and towels." Hershel instructed. "Tanya I want a CLEAN knife, and something to stitch her with after."

"Ow, OW...Daryl, make it stop...please make it stop." Aleigh cried out, clenching at the hunter's hand as tear streaked down her face. Daryl frowned, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. Merle moved back away from the bed to stay out of the way of the rushing women.

"Daryl you have to leave." Hershel stated.

"No." Daryl countered.

"You have to..." Hershel started.

"I ain't leaving her!" Daryl snapped. "I will stay out the way but I ain't leaving this fucking room."

"Let him stay Doc, it'll keep Aleigh calmer." Merle uttered truthfully. Hershel sighed, obviously not happy with this. "I'll keep the little missy downstairs or outside." Daryl nodded to his brother as he sat at the top of the bed and held Aleigh's hand, brushing her hair from her face and doing all he could to comfort her.

"Is Aleigh going to be okay?" Sophia asked the second Merle walked out of the house.

"She'll be just fine, sugar." Merle assured her. "But everyone's gotta stay out and let them do their thing." He could see how much Sophia didn't like that idea. She wanted to be with her adopted mother, support and help her. She nodded in unhappy consent and chose to sit on the front steps with her technical uncle as they waited.

* * *

All Daryl can hear is Aleigh's agonized screams as she had to suffer through getting cut open without anything to numb her. His mind flashes back to the way she looked when he found her at the place where Randall's crew had taken her.

"We got it, we got it!" Patricia announced. Aleigh looked dreadful but managed to let out a slight laugh, keeping her head down, not wanting to try and peer down at what is likely a bloody mess of her stomach.

An ear splitting cry rang through the room and Daryl looked at the small squirming, slightly disgusting mess of his baby.

"It's a girl" Tanya laughed happily. She quickly and gently wiped the baby down as Hershel and Patricia talked in hushed tones

"I wanna see her." Aleigh mumbled weakly. Daryl took the baby cautiously from Tanya and tilted the squirming bundle towards its mother. Aleigh gave a soft sigh of wonder as she lifted a shaking hand to her daughter. Her fingers barely brushed at the screaming infant's face before the mother's eyes rolled up into her head and her arm dropped lifelessly to her side.

"Guys!" Tanya yelled, panicking as she looked at the older pair.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Hershel informed them.

"Daryl please, you don't want to be in here for this." Patricia informed the new father. Tanya ushered him out of the room and closed the door, letting him be with his newborn child. The baby quieted down and Daryl looked down at her, suddenly realizing he had no idea what to do with her. He absently walked down the stairs, his mind wondering about finding Rick. Surely the man would know how to care for a new born.

Daryl brushed a spot of blood from his daughter's forehead and reached the front door. When he opened it, it was to find Merle, Sophia, Rick, Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Carl and the women from the original town group all in the front yard. He paused when they all looked at him. Not knowing what else to do, mind sticking firmly on finding ways to distract from what was happening upstairs, he looked around at his neighbours then sighed.

"How do I clean her?" Daryl asked absently. Rick shooed most of the people away then led Daryl back inside, Sophia, Carl and Merle following behind them.

Rick spent the next hour helping Daryl with the simple things, getting the baby cleaned, teaching him about the umbilical cord and everything else he could think of. The baby got passed around between the small group, Sophia holding her the longest, not wanting to let go of her new sister.

When the crying started, an actual look of panic came across Daryl's face which had looked slightly stunned and vacant the whole time until then.

"What's wrong?" The new father asked.

"Relax, she's probably just hungry." Rick tried to assure him.

"Well I ain't got breasts to feed her!" Daryl snapped.

There was a pause as everyone considered the moment. There had been no noise up the stairs for a while now and no one was sure if that was good or not.

"Just hold the girl for now." Merle instructed his brother. Sophia passed over the baby and Daryl bounced his arms slightly, uncertain on how to care for the wailing infant. "We picked up that formula crap when we last went down to the shop didn't we? We'll just...get that made."

"I'll do it!" Sophia volunteered before she vaulted herself over the couch and ran for the kitchen.

They managed to feed the baby after some slight difficulties with balancing the temperature of the mixture and the newborn slowly drifted off in her father's arms, comfortable with a full belly and a warm blanket wrapped snugly around her. Around the room, Sophia and Carl were passed out on the floor, Merle was dozing in the armchair and Rick was resting next to Daryl on the couch, ready to instruct should he be needed.

"What do I do if Aleigh don't make it?" Daryl asked finally. Rick opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

"She'll make it." He stated firmly. Daryl sighed and leaned back, the newborn resting on his chest with his arms around her protectively.

* * *

Tanya walked into the living room a little under an hour later. Rick got up from the couch and met her half in her venture to them. He rubbed her arms lightly and she smiled happily at him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She then turned her grey eyes over to Daryl who had stirred into full wakefulness when the couch shifted.

"She's good." Tanya announced softly. "Hershel and Patricia are just getting everything cleaned up. We moved her into Sophia's room, carefully, so we could get at the mattress. We'll find a new one for you guys soon."

"Can we see her?" Daryl asked, shifting his daughter as he rose from the couch. He fully intended on going up whether or not he got the go ahead from the young woman but thankfully she nodded in agreement and gestured for the stairs.

Daryl stood in the doorway to his adopted daughter's bedroom and looked in at Aleigh, sitting up on the bed with a bunch of pillows behind her to make it easier. Her shirt was bundled up under her chest, showing the wide length of bandage wrapped around her midsection. When their eyes locked, Daryl moved into the room then wordlessly placed the little bundle into her arms. Aleigh's eyes lit up in wonder as she cradled her baby girl who was staring up at the new person with wide blue eyes.

"What should we call her?" Aleigh said softly tracing the baby's curved lips. Daryl took a moment to consider, gazing at two of the three females he loved.

"What's your gran's name?" Daryl asked.

"Makayla" Aleigh replied.

"How's about...Makayla Darla Dixon?" Daryl suggested. Aleigh looked at him with a bright happy smile before pulling him down to kiss him.

"I love it...and I love you." She muttered, turning her attention back down to the baby as Makayla grabbed her father's thumb and pulled it to her mouth to experiment on the taste. The act caused Daryl to grin despite the strangeness of it.

"She's got your hair." Daryl murmured softly, looking at the tufts of dark red curls that were already in place on the child's head.

"And she's got your eyes." Aleigh said happily, pointing out the piercing blue of the baby's eyes.

"Can I come in?" Sophia asked from the doorway.

"It is your bedroom, I'm jut renting." Aleigh laughed. Sophia smiled and hurried over to them. "I'm guessing everyone's gotten the chance to hold her."

"Can I do it again anyways?" Sophia asked. Aleigh grinned and passed the baby over to the teen. "What did you name her?"

"Makayla Darla Dixon." The mother announced.

"Aww cool, I can call her Mickey." Sophia decided happily.

"How the...never mind." Daryl muttered, shaking his head. He could tell already that he wasn't going to win a damn thing with these women now that there were three of them to gang up on him.

In the end though, he didn't overly care too much. There was a new line of Dixon's and they would be nothing like the old one.

* * *

The next year passed by insanity fast. The men had found a neighbouring city with shops that didn't look to have been hit. They had stocked on up supplies, everything to make sure they could remain in their little l gated community.

Aleigh sat on her front porch, watching as Sophia and Makayla played in the grass. Things were nice, surprisingly nice. Sometimes it was possible for them to forget that there were corpses rising and walking every day just outside their fence. It was such a normal thing, and Aleigh was almost certain that all the walkers in Georgia had been taken out already.

At least until the survivors died.

Aleigh watched her girls play around and tilted her, wondering. Hershel had told her in private that without the proper medical equipment, the way they had patched her up, chances were she wasn't going to be able to bare anymore children. She had taken the information without much thought at the time. Aleigh was too engrossed in watching Makayla grow and learn to really bother much with the thought of anymore little monkeys running around.

Besides, with the way Tanya was acted, it didn't seem like Makayla was going to be the only teeny tiny youngster.

"Whatcha, doing sweetie?" Patricia asked, walking over to sit next to Aleigh. A few months back Merle had found, what he had claimed to be, the most glorious sight of his life. It had translated into a fully stocked liquor store. He and Patricia had ended up drinking so much so that Merle had suddenly just up and declared her to be Mrs Merle Dixon. When asked about it the next day after he sobered up, the man had just shrugged and stated that he did what he did because he wanted to.

Everyone had referred to Patricia as Merle's wife ever since.

"Just thinking...watching." Aleigh remarked. "Amazing how fast they grow up, eh?"

"Oh, no kidding." Patricia agreed, smiling. "Seems like only yesterday, she was a little wiggling blob of bloody goop."

"Ew, that's my girl you're talking about!" Aleigh laughed, pushing lightly at her sister-in-law. The mentioned child suddenly paused in her chase of the light bubbles her sister was blowing to turn and examine her mother and aunt. Both women lifted hands and waved happily at the toddler. The tiny red head turned back around and jumped up to try and catch a bubble.

It was a strange sight to say the least. There Sophia stood, in all her fourteen years of living, with her own sais strapped to her thigh, blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, biker boots on her feet, light blue jeans, a purple shirt and a black leather vest, blowing bubbles for the one year old in a pink dress.

Sophia looked every bit of Daryl Dixon's child with a strip of denim around her wrist just for the hell of it. She would still call Daryl and Aleigh by their names but she referred to them as her parents, occasionally calling out to them as mom and dad. She was damned and determined to have her name be the first word out of little Makayla's mouth.

"Them boys are due back soon, aren't they?" Patricia asked.

"Yep, soon, Daryl promised Sophia he'd take her hunting and he hasn't broken a promise yet to that girl." Aleigh explained. No sooner had she finished the statement did the roar of the motorcycle reach their ears. Aleigh stood up and walked over to Sophia and Makayla as the bike and an SUV rolled their way to stops.

Daryl got off the motorcycle and unstrapped the bag of supplies he had found. He turned in time for Sophia to run at him. He barely even needed to crouch anymore to get at her height. He gave the girl a quick one armed hug and a kiss on the forehead then walked over to the rest of his family. Aleigh smiled when he kissed her softly in greeting. She had been happier for a while now, calmer. Daryl brushed his free hand through his lover's hair and smiled at her before bending down to pick up Makayla and kissed her head.

All his girls, always so happy to see him. He loved that feeling, people actually wanting him around, to see him, be with him.

"Good haul?" Patricia asked when Merle joined the rest of the Dixons.

"Yup, we'll be doing a good old feast tonight." Merle answered proudly. He had several birds tied together and hanging over his shoulder.

"Well we do love feasts." Aleigh joked.

"Can we go now?" Sophia asked, bouncing slightly in her excitement as she looked at her adopted father.

"Slow down, girlie." Daryl laughed slightly. "Sun's still up for a few more hours, let me put this junk away and then we'll head off." Sophia sighed and nodded.

"Oh just take her." Aleigh instructed, taking the bag from him. "Go, have fun, be back by dinner." She kissed Sophia's head then Daryl's lips and smiled, gently prying the toddler off her father. Makayla fussed, wanting to still hold on. "Hey now, papa's gonna be back in no time little miss Mickey. You're making momma feel unloved with all that fussing."

"She's a daddy's girl that one, both of them are." Merle chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Aleigh shot back grinning. Makayla snuggled into her mother when she realized that she wasn't getting her father.

"See ya later Mickey." Sophia bid farewell to her baby sister and rushed to pick up her bow and arrows before going to the motorcycle.

"Something tells me I'm gonna be the tired one after this." Daryl muttered, following the teenager.

"Do NOT let her drive again!" Aleigh ordered, not forgetting the time last month when she had come outside to Sophia controlling the large bike.

* * *

As Daryl and Sophia went into the woods, Sophia looked at Daryl with a big smile.

"You got the ring Daryl?" Sophia asked excitedly.

Daryl smiled and showed Sophia the small ring with a oval emerald. The teenager stared with wide eyes as the shining gem and then smiled brightly.

"She's gonna love it!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yeah...now hush up, we got things to kill." Daryl muttered, grinning. Sophia closed her mouth and glanced around. Daryl shook his head and gave her quiet instructions on hold the bow and aiming the arrow.

Her first couple of shots, when small woodland animals came out, ended up missing. By the end of the session however, she finally managed to hit a raccoon. Daryl patted her shoulder proudly but paused when a lone walker stumbled out, dripping it's black goo on the dead animal. He sighed and got his crossbow ready but paused when a twang sound was heard, followed by the thud of an arrow impaling itself into the walker's head. Daryl looked down at Sophia as she slowly lowered her bow and smiled brightly.

"Good shot, darling." The father praised warmly.

"It contaminated the coon though." Sophia pointed out.

"That's okay, we got enough stuff back home." Daryl assured her, patting her shoulder and stepping out to retrieve the arrows. "You just be proud on taking out that walker."

* * *

When Daryl and Sophia got back, they went and washed up before joining the rest of the group just in time for dinner. They sat either side of Aleigh and Daryl leaned over to kiss her softly before taking Makayla onto his lap.

He thought back to what Hershel had said the day Makayla was born. So many problems surrounded the teeny tiny girl's birth and it was nearly a disastrous day.

Daryl didn't mind that the chances of having another kid were low. Hell, they had Sophia and their little angel Makayla who resembled both her parents at one years old with her mother's red curls and Daryl's piercing blue eyes, not to mention the attitude she was developing. That was plenty for Daryl.

"What is with that ridiculous smile, kid?" Aleigh asked, looking at Sophia who jut grinning away like a Cheshire cat.

"Nothing." Sophia answered. Her smile changed as Carl slid into the seat next to her, giving her hand a pat. Aleigh glanced over at Daryl to see his eyes narrowing and shook her head lightly.

"Overprotective much." She muttered.

"Rick's boy better watch what he does." Daryl grumbled.

"Weirdo." Aleigh teased lightly.

"Hershel confirmed it." Tanya announced quietly as she sat across from them.

"Oh so you are then?" Aleigh asked. Tanya nodded in agreement and Aleigh smiled, happy for her friend.

"She's what? What is she?" Daryl asked, looking between them. Rick came up and sat next to Tanya, looking a little surprised but fairly calm. Aleigh gave him a smile and a nod and he returned the gesture with a grin.

"Looks like everybody's doing something." The red headed woman claimed. "Your bro gone and claimed himself married to Patricia, them two are having a little one, what are we doing?"

"Raising a little one?" Daryl suggested. Aleigh smiled and ran her hand through Makayla's hair. "Oh yeah, and this." When the red head lifted her eyes and she blinked in surprise when Daryl took her hand and slid a ring on her finger.

Aleigh stared at Daryl in shock as he slipped on a simple but elegant gold ring with a emerald in the middle.

Daryl's mother's ring.

"Aleigh Serenity Blaze will you marry me?" Daryl asked hopefully.

"You even gotta ask?" Aleigh asked. She smiled brightly and kissed him. "Course, you dummy!"

"Well there ya go, now you got something you're doing." Merle laughed out, thumping Daryl on the back.

"That's what you were smiling about, wasn't it?" Aleigh asked, looking at Sophia who was nodding her head rapidly.

After spending four hours together the group went to their respective homes leaving Daryl and Aleigh with their girls.

Daryl and Aleigh had tucked in Sophia who had crashed out and they were both now with their daughter.

"She's gonna be a looker." Daryl said holding her with a smile.

"Our little angel." Aleigh said softly looking at a photo of her, Daryl, Sophia and Makayla. Daryl smiled at the photo with a loving expression. In the photo was him and Aleigh, Sophia and Makayla sitting on the porch, Aleigh was wearing a blue summer dress with little Makayla in her arms.

It was impressive when they found out that Maggie and Beth knew how to develop film after they had found disposable cameras. Everyone had ended up with a bunch of new pictures for their new/old families.

"You know, we can just do what Merle did, just announced we're married and ta da." Aleigh remarked.

"You really wanna do it just like that?" Daryl asked. "Don't wanna go hunt out for a dress and get all girly?" Aleigh just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh come on, you'd love being girly for a day."

"Do you even know me?" Aleigh asked, smiling. "That dress was one of the only girly ones I've EVER owned, and that one was found by Tanya." Daryl chuckled and put his arm around the red head's shoulders. "So this is life huh?"

"Yup, this is it." Daryl agreed.

"Could be a fuck load worse." Aleigh remarked. Daryl nodded his full agreement.

* * *

_**I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth**_  
_**And I've never opened up**_  
_**I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me**_  
_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_  
_**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling**_  
_**I'll never let a love get so close**_  
_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

_**me and I'm home**_


End file.
